Kioku
by Altar
Summary: Fin du festival des Himes, le destin frappe les adolescentes. Après avoir disparue pendant une semaine, Shizuru est retrouvée gravement blessée et dans le coma. Comment va réagir Natsuki en sachant les tortures subies son amie ? Pourquoi, et qui lui a fait ça ? Sortie du coma amnésique, Shizuru ne peut aider Natsuki, devenue policière, qui se lance dans la traque de ses bourreaux.
1. 1 Disparue

_**Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Je n'abandonne pas « 2 mondes », mais je ne suis pas dans l'état d'esprit d'en continuer l'écriture pour l'instant. Donc désolée pour les lecteurs en attendant la suite, mais promis, dès que mon esprit sera apaisé, j'en reprendrais l'écriture.**_

_**En attendant, voici une fiction plus sombre. Comme mon état d'esprit actuel. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira, ou pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Disparue**

Le festival maudit de Fuuka était terminé. Avec lui, les pouvoirs des Himes, les Childs, les Orphans avaient disparus. Les 13 Himes étaient redevenues de simples humaines. Aucunes ne pouvaient oublier les combats qu'elles avaient dûs mener, les êtres qu'elles avaient perdues, les atrocités que certaines avaient commis. Tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues avait les avaient profondément changées, qu'elles en aient consciences ou non. Indubitablement, la plus marquée d'entres elles était Shizuru Fujino. Par amour pour Natsuki Kuga, elle avait tuée, non massacrée, l'ensemble des membres de la Première Division. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses actes, ni les atténuer aux yeux des êtres qui avaient été témoins de sa folie meutrière. La première a l'avoir vu succomber à son déchainement funeste n'était autre que la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Natsuki, assise sur sa moto devant l'académie fermée, se remémorait sans cesse ces souvenirs, ses réactions, ses peurs lors de ses évênements. Elle se demandait continuellement si elle aurait pu intervenir avant, si protéger Shizuru contre elle-même avait été possible. Mais ressasser des SI n'était plus d'actualité.

Un mois était passé depuis la fin du festival. Les vacances scolaires avaient commencées avant une nouvelle année à l'Académie. Ces dernières semaines avaient été relativement calmes. Presque toutes les Himes s'étaient retrouvées à des après-midis ou soirées organisées célébrant le retour à la normalité, à leurs vies d'adolescentes. La motarde avait repoussée une éventuelle conversation sérieuse avec Shizuru, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, quoi dire et comment. La jeune rebelle était trop confuse sur ses sentiments, ses pensées, pour être capable de mettre des mots dessus. Après tout, quelle adolescente de 17 ans était réellement en accord avec elle-même ? Sans parler d'histoire de cœur ! Mais désormais, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire…

En effet, depuis une semaine, la Kaïcho avait disparue un soir en sortant de l'académie. Des avis de recherche avaient été lancés par la police, une enquête était en cours. Son sac de cours avait été retrouvé sur la route bordant l'établissement, mais nulle trace de la jeune femme. Les forces de l'ordre n'avaient, pour l'instant, aucunes pistes à exploiter, aucun témoin. Ils avaient écartés la possibilité d'une fugue après avoir retrouvé près du sac, une chaussure et des taches de sang, qui laissaient supposer à un accident ou un enlèvement. Les journaux locaux et les sites sociaux d'internet relayaient l'information de la disparition inquiètante de la fille unique de l'illustre famille Fujino. Bien sûr, il n'était pas fait mention du Festival de Fuuka et de la participation de Shizuru à ce dernier.

C'est pourquoi, dépensant son héritage sans compter, Natsuki faisait fonctionner son réseau d'informateurs dans l'espoir d'obtenir des pistes insoupconnées par la police, dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de Shizuru. Sans plus de succès pour l'instant malheureusement. Elle gardait toutefois l'espoir, même infime, de la retrouver saine et sauve. Ses yeux verts émeraude toujours perdus dans la contemplation du site scolaire emplis de souvenirs de la kaïcho, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Le nom de Yamada s'affichait sur l'écran, elle s'empressa de décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Je l'ai retrouvée… »

Le cœur de Natsuki bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Je l'ai fait transférer à l'hôpital de Fuuka, elle devrait y arriver dans 3 heures. »

« A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Elle a quoi ? » demanda d'une voix angoissée la motarde.

_Un silence_

« Yamada ? »

« Tu verras par toi-même. Mais ce n'est pas bon… »

Natsuki baissa lentement son portable en coupant la communication, les traits tirés d'angoisse et de peur, elle enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe en direction de l'hôpital.

Elle pila sur le parking du centre hospitalier, sauta de son engin, jeta un œil à l'heure. Encore 2h45 à attendre l'arrivée de l'ambulance transportant Shizuru. Elle ignorait tout de son état de santé, la peur compressait sa poitrine, sa gorge était nouée d'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, désespérement. Elle prit son téléphone, pensant à avertir Mai Tokiha, puis se ravisa, elle devait déjà savoir comment allait la Kaïcho, ensuite elle préviendrait son amie.

Le temps passait à une allure tellement lente. Elle ne cessait de consulter l'heure. Lorsque, enfin elle vit arriver l'ambulance roulant très lentement. Elle se rua vers l'entrée de service qu'allait emprunter les ambulanciers. Le personnel des urgences l'écarta tandis que les brancardiers conduisaient Shizuru à l'intérieur.

« Laissez moi passer ! Je la connais ! SHIZURU ! » cria Natsuki en se débattant pour rejoindre la forme inconsciente allongée sur la civière.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici. Laissez nous prendre en charge la patiente. Vous pouvez toujours aller à l'administration. Mais si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, les médecins ne pourront pas vous informer de l'état de santé de la malade. »

« Mais … Je… C'est mon amie … Je la cherche depuis une semaine … Je vous en prie ! » bredouilla la motarde tandis que la civière disparaissait de sa vue.

L'infirmière, touchée par la supplique de l'adolescente la dirigea vers la salle d'attente des soins intensifs dans lesquels se trouvait la Kaïcho. Lorsque qu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Yamada l'y attendait.

Elle se dirigea vivement vers lui.

« Dis moi ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est dans le coma. »

« Dans le coma ? qu'est ce qu'elle a eue ? quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? Putain dis moi ! » rugit la rebelle en empoignant l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Elle a été retrouvée sur une plage d'Okinawa par des touristes. Elle était nue, avec de multiples blessures, et déjà dans le coma. J'ai retrouvée sa trace dans un hôpital local où elle n'avait pas été identifiée. Ce qu'elle a eue ? On l'ignore. De nombreuses fractures sur presque tout le corps, des lacérations multiples que le sel de l'océan à aggravées, des contusions un peu partout également, et les marques sur ses poignets et chevilles laissent supposées qu'elle était attachée. Son coma est vraisemblablement causé par un traumatisme cranien. De plus, elle a eue la vie sauve par miracle du fait d'hémorragies internes et d'une compression du cerveau. Donc, impossible de dire si elle va se réveiller un jour, et si oui, dans quel état neurologique. Désolé Kuga… »

Au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il prononçait, il avait vue la jeune femme se contracter, ses yeux s'embués, sentit sa main sur son épaule trembler et resserrer son emprise convulsivement.

2 heures plus tard, Natsuki n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et regardait, parfaitement immobile derrière la vitre, Shizuru, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, couverte de bandages, ses longs cheveux avaient été tondus. Son beau visage était méconnaissable, marqué par les coups reçus, en parti couvert de pansements, les yeux clos, un tube respiratoire sortant de ses lèvres fendues et écaillés par son séjour dans l'océan. Elle était branchée à des machines qui l'a maintenait en vie. Elle paraissait si fragile. Natsuki ne pouvait même pas entrer dans la chambre, prendre dans ses bras la blessée, lui parler à l'oreille. Elle voulait retenir la vie son amie, la faire revenir, la protéger…

La motarde serra les poings, ignorant les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle murmura douloureusement :

« Shizuru… »


	2. 2 étincelle de vie vacillante…

_**Petite précision que j'ai oubliée de préciser dans le premier chapitre :**_

_**Le titre de cette fiction "**_**Kioku**_**" est un mot japonais signifiant "**_**Souvenir / Mémoire**_**"**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : étincelle de vie vacillante…**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Shizuru avait été amenée à l'hôpital de Fuuka. Toutes les Himes, professeurs, et de nombreux étudiants étaient venus se présenter derrière la vitre de la chambre de la Kaïcho. Tous, silencieux, peinés, ne reconnaissant plus la belle de Kyoto en cette jeune femme meurtrie allongée sur son lit.

Un épais bandage entourait son crâne suite aux opérations subies. Son beau visage était boursouflé et avait pris des teintes tirant du violet-noir au jaune-orange. Les machines auxquelles elle était constamment branchée l'a maintenait non seulement en vie, mais avait également avertis les services hospitaliers des nombreux arrêts cardiaques qu'elle avait fait. Son pronostic vital était toujours engagé. Elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Durant toute cette semaine, Natsuki n'avait presque pas quittée son chevet, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eue l'autorisation de rentrer dans la chambre, elle restait des heures durant derrière cette vitre, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette fine et semblant si petite dans son grand lit.

La rebelle ne parlait presque plus. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ses traits tirés par l'épuisement physique et émotionnel. Mai avait bien tentée de soulager sa peine, de la pousser à ne pas se renfermer dans sa douleur et son impuissance, mais en vain.

La motarde avait assistée plusieurs fois à l'alarme de l'électrocardiogramme plat de Shizuru, et vue les médecins se précipiter pour faire repartir le cœur de la jeune femme. Et chaque fois qu'elle quittait l'hôpital et rentrait chez elle, elle revoyait sans cesse avec horreur le corps de Shizuru s'arquer à choc du défibrillateur. A chaque électro choc sur la poitrine de la Kaïcho, son propre cœur manquait un battement et se serrait d'angoisse fébrile de revoir un tracé normal sur l'écran. Elle ne voulait pas voir la souffrance infligée par l'acharnement médicale qui ramenait à chaque fois son amie dans le monde des vivants. Elle souffrait de sa propre incapacité à faire quoique se soit d'utile pour Shizuru.

La rebelle avait pu avoir accès au dossier médical de la Kaïcho après avoir harcelé Yamada. Ce qu'elle y avait lue l'avait horrifiée, blessée et mise dans une rage intérieure folle… Les constatations médicales de l'état de son amie étaient tout bonnement atroces. Elle n'avait pu en parler à personne, gardant en elle la vérité insoutenable. Au souvenir de certains mots lus, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue au sang, le goût métallique lui emplissant la bouche, serrant les poings en s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes. Ses yeux verts émeraude avaient pris une lueur dangereuse, assassine, vengeresse… Si quelqu'un avait été présent à ses côtés à ce moment précis, il aurait été stupéfait de la colère sourde émanant d'elle.

_Je sais ce que je dois faire pour elle maintenant… Je dois retrouver les salauds qui lui ont fait ça… Et je vais les…_

Natsuki regarda intensément Shizuru puis lui fit la promesse suivante :

_Shizuru, je te jure que je vais les retrouver, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, mais je vais les trouver et leurs faire payer … Alors tiens bon ! Reste avec moi !_

* * *

Puis elle tourna résolument les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois vers sa moto, elle appela Yamada.

« C'est moi. Trouve moi toutes les infos que tu peux sur ceux qui ont fait ça à Shizuru. Peu importe combien ça coûte, je m'en fous, mais trouve les moi. »

« Oï ! C'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayer d'en savoir plus ?! J'ai pas attendue sur toi pour commencer ! Mais j'ai encore rien trouver et c'est_ »

« Cherche mieux ! Je me fous pas mal que se soit dur à trouver ! Il y a pas quarante mille personnes capables de faire ça ! Je veux ses infos, et je les aurais… » coupa t'elle d'une voix sourde et dure avant de raccrocher.

Puis elle composa un second numéro, celui de son ancien professeur de mathémathiques, et ancien membre de la première division.

« Sakomizu. C'est Natsuki. Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je veux que tu me files des infos sur ceux qui ont pu faire ça à Shizuru. Et je les veux rapidement si possible. Tu as surement encore des contacts avec des résidus de la Première Division. Alors essaie de regrouper des sources potentielles. »

« Je … euh… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne promets rien… Mais je … comprends ce que tu peux ressentir_ »

« Non ! Tu ne peux comprendre, et n'essaie même pas de le faire ! Je veux juste mes infos et c'est tout ce que je te demande. » lâcha-t'elle séchement. Là encore elle coupa la conversation téléphonique sans attendre d'autres mots de son interlocuteur. Puis elle enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction de l'académie de Fuuka.

Elle s'arrêta devant le bâtiment de la direction, et alla frapper à la porte. La directrice, Himeno Fumi, lui ouvrit légèrement surprise de voir la personne se tenant sur le perron. Elle l'invita à entrer. Natsuki ne prononça pas un mot avant qu'elle ne soit assise dans un fauteuil du petit salon présent au sein du bureau de la directrice.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser de la brusquerie de ma venue ni de son motif, puisque je pense que vous vous attendiez à me voir débarquer tôt ou tard. »

« Oui, en effet. Après ce qui est arrivé à Fujino-san. Je m'attendais à votre visite Kuga-san. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Avez-vous oui ou non un moyen de contacter Kazahana Mashiro et, ou, Homura Nagi ? J'ai besoin d'infos, et je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour les avoir. Hors, ses deux là doivent sûrement savoir quelque chose qui aura échappée à d'autres… »

Prenant un air navré, la directrice répondit :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter. Et même si je le pouvais, leurs connaissances ne concernaient que le festival des Himes et son organisation. »

« Mais rien ne dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Shizuru était une Hime… S'acharner comme ça sur elle… Ceux qui lui ont fait ça avaient peut-être connaissance de la conduite de Shizuru lors du festival. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai aucun autres pouvoirs que ceux de diriger une simple école… »

« Ok, j'ai compris. » lacha la motarde en se levant, non sans lancer un regard noir à l'ex-hime, puis quitta le bâtiment. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à démarrer sa moto, son portable sonna.

« Oui Yamada ? t'a des infos ? »

« Non, pas en si peu de temps. Mais je viens d'apprendre que Shizuru va être transférée à la demande de sa famille. »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans une clinique privée spécialisée dans le traitement des comas profonds à Tokyo. Ses parents ont fait venir des spécialistes en neurologie des Etats-Unis. Elle sera mieux suivie là bas, et bien sûr, avant que tu le demande, je continue de la faire surveiller H24. »

« Tokyo… Ok… merci de l'info. Je vais prendre un appart près de cette clinique. »

« Tu va dilapider tout ton héritage si tu continue comme ça… »

« Franchement, pour l'instant, je m'en fous. Je veux être proche d'elle. C'est tout. »

« Et tes études à Fuuka ? »

Cette dernière question plongea la rebelle dans ses réflexions, les idées fusaient dans son esprit, elles les emboutaient les unes aux autres, arriva à une décision puis elle répliqua :

« Peux tu me fournir des faux papiers et documents ? Avec l'âge adulte bien sûr… Je ne veux pas d'emmerdes parce que je suis encore mineure. »

« Bon sang Kuga ! Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ça ? »

« Tu peux ou pas ?! »

« Oui, je peux t'avoir ça sans problème sous 15 jours. Ca prendra un mois pour des authentiques. »

« Alors fais moi des authentiques. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te donner accès à ce côté-là… Ne sachant pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire… Tu sais, je t'aime bien Kuga… »

« Ben si tu m'aimes bien, fais ce que je te demande, et ainsi tu pourras m'aider… »

« Ok. Je vais te préparer tout ça. Tant que j'y suis, il te faut quelque chose de particulier dans ses documents ? »

« Je veux garder mon prénom… Shizuru m'a toujours appelée par mon prénom… J'aimerais aussi avoir un diplôme de fin d'études secondaires, avec des notes et appréciations acceptables. Un permis voiture aussi. Si Shizuru se réveille, se sera plus facile pour elle d'être en voiture que sur ma moto. Si tu peux voir pour un appart, se serait bien aussi. Au RDC, de grandes pièces, assez lumineux, avec baignoire et avec accès facile, calme et à proximité de commerces communs et de la clinique bien sûr. »

« Bien, c'est noté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce dernier point. J'ai déjà une bonne idée, mais il y aura des travaux à faire… »

« Tiens moi au courant le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. Quitte à ce que je prenne une chambre d'hôtel. Merci Yamada. »

Natsuki raccrocha… Regarda le ciel s'assombrir au dessus de l'académie, puis pensa :

_J'obtiendrais vengeance pour toi Shizuru… Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour y parvenir._


	3. 3 Etudes acharnées

**Chapitre 3 : Etudes acharnées.**

_**6 mois plus tard.**_

**Académie Fuuka.**

Cela faisait 6 mois que Shizuru Fujino avait été transférée dans une clinique de Tokyo. Bien que tout les étudiants ayant connus l'ex-Kaïcho, gardaient une petite pensée pour elle, la vie avait repris son cours normalement à l'académie. Les adolescents suivaient leurs cours tranquillement, vivaient sereinement . Mai soupira d'un air triste en songeant que pas seulement une, mais deux personnes ne s'étaient pas représentées à Fuuka. Elle espérait que Natsuki allait bien. Malgrès qu'elles se soient toutes deux soutenues et rapprochées lors du festival des Himes, elle n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de la rebelle. Mai savait juste que cette dernière avait suivie Shizuru à Tokyo et était tenue au courant de l'état de santé de cette dernière presque chaque semaine. Mais Natsuki gardait le silence sur ses activités personnelles à Tokyo, et n'avait fournie aucune adresse où la joindre.

**Clinique de Tokyo**

Sur l'oreiller blanc, les cheveux châtains de Shizuru avaient gagner 8 petits centimètres, auréolant sa tête de petits épis, accentuant son visage blafard et légèrement amaigri. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. La seule amélioration était qu'elle n'était plus sous respirateur artificiel, n'ayant plus qu'un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Le souci primordial pris en compte par l'équipe soignante, en plus de son réveil éventuel, était d'éviter à son corps de souffrir d'escarres. C'est pourquoi, des massages réguliers étaient pratiqués sur tout son corps endormi, et la vérification d'éventuelles apparitions de rougeurs sur sa peau était systématique. Les manipulations avaient également pour but de maintenir un semblant de motricité aux muscles étrécis de ses membres.

Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés s'avança doucement de l'ex-Kaïcho, et tendrement recoiffa les mèches hirsutes de son crâne, posa un baiser sur son front, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, puis retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre à côté du lit, où elle passait une bonne partie de son temps.

Reprenant les piles de documents qu'elle consultait, Natsuki se replongea dans sa lecture tout en parlant à Shizuru :

« Hummm… Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à cette question. Je sais que je devrais pas tricher et faire y répondre uniquement grâce à mon petit cerveau, mais là je sèche… Tu saurais me dire toi de quelle année date le décret interdisant à toute personne de posséder des armes à feu ou des sabres sur le territoire, à l'exception des armes de chasse ? »

Avec une moue dubitative, la rebelle se tourna vers son amie, puis discrétement jeta un œil à ses notes de cours.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, 1958 ! » s'écria t'elle joyeusement en notant vite la réponse.

Elle reposa son stylo, saisit la main posée sur le matelas et la caressa doucement, espérant sentir un soubresaut ou une réaction de la paume molle sous ses doigts. Fixant ses yeux verts émeraude sur le visage de Shizuru et lui dit :

« Ne… Shizuru… J'aimerais tellement que tu te réveille, et que tu me vois obtenir mon diplôme. Je voudrais que tu me félicite pour ses derniers mois que j'ai passer à étudier près de toi… Que tu me souris… Même que tu me taquine sur mon uniforme et ma coiffe…. » Finit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Le coeur serré de n'avoir aucune réponse qu'elle quelle soit de la jeune femme. Elle ignorait si Shizuru entendait sa voix ou non, mais continuait chaque jours de lui parler des heures durant, tout en préparant ses cours. Lui racontant son quotidien, le manque de sa présence... Elle participait aussi aux séances de massages, reproduisant avec efficacité les gestes professionnels des infirmières, mais en y apportant une touche plus tendre, espérant que son contact doux sur la peau de son amie la différiençirait et l'aménerait à ouvrir les yeux...

Elle put reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même en entendant toquer à la porte de la chambre. Une infirmière entrebailla le battant et lui dit :

« Kruger-san, désolée de vous déranger mais les Fujino arrivent pour leurs visites hebdomadaires. Ils viennent de passer l'accueil. »

Les Fujino avaient expressément interdit toute visite à leur fille. Même son nom n'était pas officiellement inscrit sur les fichiers de la clinique. Ils l'avaient envoyée là, loin de tous, cachée aux yeux de ses connaissances. Les Fujino ne voulaient pas que le déshonneur de leur enfant ne retombe sur leur famille. Toutes publications dans les journaux ou sur internet concernant Shizuru était immédiatement censurées. Ils avaient dépensés beaucoup d'argent pour que l'histoire de « l'accident » de leur fille ne soit que rumeur fugace et sans véritable fondement.

Natsuki se leva rapidement, rassembla tout aussi vite ses affaires, posa ses lèvres sur le front de Shizuru pour un au revoir, et se dirigea vite vers la sortie. Avant de s'éclipser par une autre issue, elle souffla à l'infirmière « Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude. »

« Mais c'est normal, après tout vous venez tout les jours depuis 6 mois, et nous avons toutes remarquées que vous ne souhaitiez pas rencontrer sa famille. Votre amie a de la chance de vous avoir près d'elle, et mes collègues comme moi-même feront tout pour vous aider Kruger-san » répliqua avec un sourire chaleureux la jeune femme.

Ayant rejoint sa moto, la rebelle attacha son sac à dos contenant ses cours, regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, puis jugeant qu'elle avait le temps d'aller faire un tour à son école, démarra son engin.

En 6 mois, elle s'était vite familiarisée avec les innombrables rues de Tokyo, elle s'inserra gracieusement dans la circulation, tout en prenant soin de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Après quelques minutes de trajet, elle arriva sur le parking d'un bâtiment estampillé « Ecole de Police Principale de Tokyo. » Ne faisant aucunement attention aux regards curieux se posant sur elle, Natsuki entreprit de finir de remplir son devoir sur le réservoir de sa moto, remit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, puis se dirigea d'un pas leste vers les locaux administratifs.

Arrivant de la salle des instructeurs, elle frappa à la porte, et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce qui se produisit presque immédiatement.

« Ah Kruger-san, vous tombez bien, nous parlions justement de vous. » s'exclama un quinquagénaire d'allure martiale mais avec un sourire avenant.

« Euh… Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? J'étais juste venue rendre ma dernière thèse. » répondit la motarde.

« Vous l'avez déjà finie ? Elle était à rendre dans 2 jours ! » fit remarquer avec surprise une femme à la coupe carrée brune tout en prenant la bonne trentaine de feuilles que Natsuki tendait.

L'homme rit de la déconvenue de sa collègue et rappela :

« Pas étonnant venant de Kruger-san. Franchement jeune fille, quel magnifique parcours vous faites ! Finir en moins de 6 mois un cursus d'apprentissage d'un an… Vous irez loin dans votre carrière si vous ne vous laissez pas intimider par les envieux et jaloux, et que vous ne vous enorgueillez pas de votre intelligence et de vos capacités. »

Rougissant sous le compliment de son professeur, Natsuki baissa humblement la tête.

Une semaine après son arrivée à Tokyo, elle avait passé le concours d'entrée à l'école de Police. Ayant été reçue, elle s'était acharnée pour apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait le plus vite possible. Emmagasinant toutes les connaissances en droit, législation, et spécificités du métier de policier. Elle avait très peu dormie pendant tout ce temps. Au bout de 2 mois, étant largement en avance sur le programme comparé aux autres apprentis, elle avait été dispençée des cours qu'elle connaissait déjà, et avait donc pu passer plus de temps aux côtés de Shizuru. De plus, ses capacités sportives, athlétiques, et également son sens inné du tir avec une arme à feu, en avait fait la première de sa promotion et de loin.

Jamais la rebelle n'avait été aussi studieuse de toute sa vie. Mais les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés l'avait obligée à mûrir beaucoup plus vite que les jeunes de son âge. Sans même s'en aperçevoir, elle était devenue une femme adulte, sûre d'elle, même sa démarche en était changée. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant l'image qu'elle dégageait aux yeux des autres. Tous voyaient une magnifique jeune femme élancée, au corps harmonieux et parfaitement courbé, une démarche féline et confiante, elle avançait toujours le regard droit devant elle, le menton haut, dégageant un charisme certain. L'enfance et l'insouciance de l'adolescence avait complètement disparu.

Une fois son diplôme en poche, elle aurait la chance et la forte probabilité de voir sa demande d'orientation de choix de carrière approuvée. Elle voulait être dans la criminelle. Pointer à un carrefour et surveiller les chauffards était loin d'être son plan. Faire la stroumphfette en agitant du baton et en soufflant dans un sifflet, à d'autres ! Si tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévue, d'ici un an et demi, deux au pire, elle serait détective, et en 4 ans max, elle pourrait même passer capitaine, mais ça elle ne le voulait pas. Devoir commander les autres, et être moins présente sur le terrain ne lui permettrait pas d'atteindre son but…

_Choper les salauds qui avaient laissés Shizuru pour morte après l'avoir torturée._

En effet, 6 mois d'enquête de ses informateurs ne lui avaient apportée que des infos tronquées inexploitables en bout de pistes.

Parallèlement, elle s'était trouvée des indics au cours de ses nuits blanches à divaguer dans les rues malfamées des bas quartier de Tokyo. Et s'était également forgée une belle petite réputation de garce à pas chauffer dans les bas fonds.

Enfin, afin de pouvoir assurer un train de vie décent à Shizuru, elle avait placée en bourse une partie de ses économies qu'elle laissait soigneusement fructifiées et en surveillait attentivement l'évolution.

La nuit tombait sur la ville, alors qu'elle regagnait son domicile. Elle avait pu, contrairement à ses homologues apprentis qui dormaient en dortoir collectif de célibataire, conservé le logement trouvé par Yamada.

Elle rentra sa moto dans le garage, un sas de communication menait à l'appartement duplex qui avait nécéssité quelques travaux. Il s'agissait d'un ancien garage automobile.

Le rez de chaussé était divisé de la manière suivante : Une grande cuisine américaine avec un ilot central, un salon confortable mélant le mobilier moderne occidentale à la tradition japonaise, à savoir un grand canapé d'angle blanc agémenté d'une table basse de la même couleur, un grand meuble TV bibliothèque occupait tout le mur.

L'angle du salon était un espace traditionnel japonais avec un kotatsu disposé sur des tatamis, et entouré de délicat paravent. Une grande chambre séparée du salon cuisine avec un immense dressing. Attenant à la chambre, on trouvait une immense salle de bains moderne, avec une baignoire à bulle pouvant aisément accueillir 2 ou 3 personnes, une douche juste à côté. Les toilettes étaient situées à côté de la porte principale de l'appartement donnant sur l'autre côté du batiment.

Une partie de la toiture était constituée de verrières apportant une clarté agréable et une vue du ciel magnifique visible depuis le salon.

Et enfin surplombant la chambre et le coin cuisine, il y avait une grande mezzanine que Natsuki avait aménagée en bureau. La plupart des murs étant couverts de livre concernant son futur métier, les textes de lois, mais aussi des ouvrages médicaux se rapportant à Shizuru.

Et contrairement à ses habitudes, tout était soigneusement propre et rangé avec soin. Elle avait pu créer un cocon sobre et chaleureux en même temps qu'elle espérait que Shizuru apprécierait. De plus, hormis un cadre photo avec en portrait une Shizuru souriante sous un arbre du parc de l'académie de Fuuka, il n'y avait strictement rien dans le logement se reportant à son passé ou à sa véritable identité.

Elle n'appelait presque plus les personnes la rattachant à son passé. Ses derniers contacts avec Mai remontaient à 2 semaines, un simple coup de fil pour confirmer que l'état de Shizuru était inchangé. Yamada et Sakomizu l'appelait chaque semaine pour lui faire des rapports informatifs sur les pistes parcourues. Sinon, à part ça... plus rien ne la rattachait à Fuuka... Seul lui importait Shizuru allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital à moins d'un kilomètre de son appartement. Pour elle, elle quittait tout...

_Je ne suis plus Kuga Natsuki, lycéenne de 17 ans en 3ème année à l'académie de Fuuka, mais Kruger Natsuki, 21 ans, bientôt fonctionnaire de police dans la criminelle._

Sur ces pensées, elle caressa doucement le visage de l'ex Kaïcho de la photo, puis alla se préparer pour une autre nuit de quête de la vérité.


	4. 4 La belle au bois dormant

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, follows... ça fait toujours super plaisir de se savoir suivie. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à en faire d'autres ! ^^**_

_**Maintenant, voici un court chapitre, mais qui j'espère, vous plaira...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La belle au bois dormant**

**6 mois plus tard**

Shizuru ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'elle était dans le coma. Les médecins n'avaient plus espoir qu'elle en sorte désormais. La trépanation de son crâne qu'elle avait subit lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvée, avait certes permis d'évacuer le sang présent dans la boite cranienne et de lui sauver la vie. Mais peut-être trop tard pour sauvegarder les cellules de son cerveau intact. Malgrès le pessimisme de l'équipe médicale concernant l'état de la patiente, Natsuki gardait toujours espoir, et continuait chaque jour, de venir à son chevet, lui parler, prendre soin d'elle avec l'aide des infirmières.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour la jeune motarde. Vêtue d'un uniforme de police d'apparat, constitué d'une jupe de tailleur bleu marine, d'une veste blanche avec des épaulettes dorées et autres colifichets, et arborant sur ses cheveux noir relevés en chignon serré sur sa nuque, une coiffe blanche, complétant sa tenue, des gants blancs. Elle était venue faire un saut à la clinique afin de montrer sa tenue à Shizuru avant de se rendre à la cérémonie de remise de son diplôme d'agent de police de Tokyo.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit de son amie, enleva ses gants, lui saisie la main et lui dit doucement :

« Ne …. Shizuru… tu as vue ? Je ressemble presque à un pingouin la dedans. Mais c'est bon, c'est officiel, j'ai réussie à obtenir ce que je voulais. Et bien que depuis déjà 2 mois, je sois en stage avec l'équipe de la criminelle de Shinjuku, dans 2 jours, j'en serais un membre à part entière. Es tu fière de moi ? J'aurais tellement voulue que tu viennes à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes… »

Elle poussa un soupir, se pencha au dessus du corps endormi, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Shizuru.

« Bon, je vais y aller… surtout n'écoutes pas ce que disent les médecins, moi je sais que tu va te réveiller. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule… »

Elle se redressa, prit ses gants, et quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir elle croisa une infirmière.

« Cette tenue vous va très bien Kruger-san. Vous avez votre diplôme aujourd'hui n'est pas ?» s'exclama cette dernière.

« Oui, je me rend à la cérémonie. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue, heureusement qu'on ne la porte que dans les grandes occasions ! Bonne journée à vous, je n'aurais pas le temps de revenir, mais je viendrais demain. »

« Félicitations, et à demain »

La nouvelle policière sortie de la clinique et se monta dans sa voiture. Elle avait achetée un Nissan Qashqai flambant neuf, pour la couleur, bleu nuit lui correspondait bien. Elle ne pouvait conduire sa moto en tenue d'apparat. Démarrant le puissant moteur, elle se dirigea à l'école de police pour la cérémonie.

La remise des diplômes des nouveaux policiers s'était déroulée sans incident, et était suivie d'un pot regroupant les familles des diplômés, quelques élus locaux, les chefs des commissariats des différentes circonscriptions de Tokyo. Natsuki en tant que major de promotion suscitait beaucoup d'attentions. Bien que les mondanités ne soient pas son fort, elle en avait vite appris les subtilités, et affichant un masque polis dissimulant son ennui, elle acceptait les félicitations, et répondait sereinement aux divers sujets de conversation dont elle était souvent le centre. Son parcours d'études hors du commun lui avait value d'être tenue à l'écart des autres aspirants policiers, ce qui ne l'avait guère dérangée, la jeune femme ayant préférée lier des contacts plus à même de lui servir à l'avenir.

Ne parlant jamais de sa vie privée, occultant soigneusement le deuxième cercle de relations qu'elle s'était fait dans les bas fonds de Tokyo lors de ses virées nocturnes. Elle apparaissait aux yeux de ses supérieurs comme une femme certes mystérieuse et très belle, mais aussi d'une intelligence remarquable et ayant toutes les qualités requises pour faire d'elle une tête de la police de la ville. Son choix pour la criminelle avait surpris, en effet elle aurait pu atteindre des sphères moins troubles avec son niveau, et ne pas être autant exposée au danger quotidien du terrain. Son stage effectué à la perfection à Shinjuku avait conforté ses collègues dans les capacités phénoménales de la jeune femme. Son chef avait demandé son intégration officielle à son équipe.

Ayant été invitée dans les locaux qu'elle allait désormais occuper grâce à son affectation, elle monta dans son véhicule, respira profondément. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur, replaçant les quelques mèches de cheveux s'étant échappés de son chignon. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle affichait un sourire poli, et commençait à en avoir mal à la machoire. Mais la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Elle démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers Shinjuku. Ses nouveaux collègues l'y attendaient pour la féliciter dans un cercle plus restreint.

Une fois arrivée au commissariat, elle fit de nouveau face à ses homologues, recevant de nouveau des félicitations et encouragements, moins protocolaires et plus amicales. La plupart des membres de l'équipe étaient des hommes, et tous étaient ravis de l'arrivée de la belle jeune femme dans leurs service. Elle supporta gentiment les quelques taquineries de ses collègues, et montrant quelques signes de fatigues après cette longue journée, décida de prendre congès.

Elle voulait se débarrasser de ces vêtements, prendre un bon bain pour se détendre, et surtout dormir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à prendre la route de son domicile, elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissée son portable dans la boite à gant de son nissan. Au moment où elle allait le prendre, il se mit à sonner. Elle découvrit 4 appels manqués de la clinique, qui était d'ailleurs de nouveau en train d'essayer de la joindre. Essayant de faire abstraction des battements frénétiques dans sa poitrine, elle décrocha.

« Ah ! Kruger-san, désolée de l'insistance à vous joindre, mais vous nous aviez demander de vous contacter pour tout ce qui concerne Fujino-san. »

« Aucun problème, que se passe t'il ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée … »

Le cerveau de Natsuki mit un moment à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Le temps s'était figé, le sang battait à ses tempes, sa respiration s'était accélérée tandis qu'elle serrait plus fort le combiné.

« Kruger-san ? Kruger-san ? »

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'avait pu dire d'autre l'infirmière à l'autre bout du fil, elle lâcha dans un souffle avant de raccrocher.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Jamais le trajet menant à la clinique ne lui avait paru si long. Si elle avait été en moto, au diable le code de la route, elle aurait foncé à travers les bouchons de la circulation de cette fin de journée.

Enfin arrivée, elle se gara rapidement sur le parking de la clinique, sortit en trombe de sa voiture, et sans un mot ni un regard pour le personnel de la clinique, se rua en direction de la chambre de Shizuru, ignorant l'infirmière l'interpellant et tentant de la suivre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ni penser. Seul un nom apparaissait dans son esprit : Shizuru.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, son regard se fixant sur la forme allongée.

Le lit avait été mis en position relevé, permettant à la patiente de se tenir semi-assise. Ses yeux rubis étaient tournés vers la vue du soleil couchant par la fenêtre. Toute la pièce était nimbée dans les couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes de l'astre, auréolant les cheveux auburn de la patience qui tourna son doux visage vers la personne ayant fait brusquement irruption dans sa chambre.

Tremblant de tout son corps face aux yeux vermillons de l'ex Kaïcho, Natsuki était figée sur le palier, n'osant s'approcher, elle souffla finalement d'une voix douloureuse :

« Shizuru… »

Un doux accent de Kyoto empli alors la pièce, Dieu, ça faisait un an que Natsuki attendait désespérément d'entendre ce timbre si particulier. Mais les mots prononcés avec une légère difficulté, les yeux de Shizuru la fixant ….

« Ara, qui êtes vous ? »


	5. 5 Vide

**Chapitre 5 : Vide.**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Tokyo. Levant ses yeux verts émeraudes vers le ciel nocturne visible à travers les verrières de son appartement, Natsuki était assise sur le canapé de son salon, toujours vêtue de sa tenue d'apparat, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentant de la luminosité ambiante. Elle se sentait vide, un froid insidieux s'était insinué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le canapé, tentant d'ignorer l'intense douleur bien présente dans sa poitrine… Devait-elle pleurer ? Non, elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, son vœu avait été exaucé, Shizuru était enfin sortie du coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis un an. De nouveau, ses beaux yeux rubis pouvaient explorer la vie, sa voix à l'accent chantant était de nouveau audible malgrès de légers défauts d'élocution dûs au manque d'utilisation de ses cordes vocales. _Shizuru…_

Un bruit rompit le silence de la pièce, la jeune policière mit un moment a en identifier la source. Saissisant son téléphone, elle décrocha par automatisme.

« Natsuki ? Allo ? c'est Mai… Je n'ai pas eue de tes nouvelles depuis 2 semaines, alors j'ai décidée de t'appeler… Natsuki ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée Mai… »

_Un silence_

La rouquine était troublée non seulement par l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais surtout par la voix sans vie de son amie.

« C'est … génial ! Elle va bien ? Je veux dire… Elle a des séquelles de son coma ? »

« Shizuru a perdue la mémoire. »

La réponse de Natsuki énoncée d'un ton monocorde et distant glaça le sang de Mai, cette dernière souffla :

« Je suis désolée Natsuki… Que va tu faire ? »

« Ce que je dois faire. Rien de plus. Je dois te laisser Mai. Merci d'avoir appeler. A plus. »

« Oi ! Attends Nat_ »

Natsuki ne voulait rien entendre de plus, avait raccrocher et éteint son téléphone. Puis elle se leva, se débarrassant de ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau de la douche, sans en vérifier la température, se plaça sous le jet, ne ressentant même pas l'eau bouillante faisant rougir sa peau. Tout son esprit était obnubilé par les mots qu'elle avait échangée avec Shizuru quelques heures plus tôt…

**[FLASHBACK]**

« Ara, qui êtes vous ? »

Les beaux yeux vermillon de Shizuru l'a fixaient, mais pas de manière à laquelle elle était habituée. Les rubis ne montraient que questionnement et interrogation, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas Natsuki toujours debout sur le palier de la chambre de la clinique. Le sang sembla quitter son corps, remplacer par un fluide glacé et douloureux. Néanmoins, le cerveau de la motarde analysa la situation durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui furent nécessaire pour reprendre contenance. Elle se redressa, arborant sur son visage un masque de courtoisie comme tout bon fonctionnaire de police. Elle dit en s'inclinant légèrement :

« Pardonnez mon intrusion un peu vive dans votre chambre, Fujino-san. Mon attitude n'est pas appropriée dans un tel lieu, ni digne d'un représentant de la loi. »

« Ara, vous êtes toute excusée. Quel est votre nom ? »

Au même moment, l'infirmière ayant courue en vain derrière Natsuki lors de son arrivée dans l'établissement, arriva enfin au niveau de la policière et dit lègerement essouflée :

« Kruger-san, le médecin voudrait vous parler dans son bureau. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. » Répondit-elle à l'infirmière, puis se tournant vers la patiente couchée dans son lit, elle dit avant de sortir de la pièce : « Je suis l'agent Kruger, police criminelle de Tokyo. Encore désolée de mon irruption. Reposez vous bien Fujino-san. »

* * *

Se retrouvant seule dans sa chambre, Shizuru était encore perturbée par l'apparition de la beauté sombre. Quand la porte s'était brutalement ouverte sur cette jeune femme en tenue policière d'apparat, ce qui l'avait frappée, mis à part l'entente de son prénom soufflé d'une voix douloureuse, s'était les yeux verts émeraude la fixant avec une intensité qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle revoyait l'expression de joie, puis de douleur confuse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandée qui elle était…

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, son esprit était confus, son corps était engourdi, sans aucune force, elle ne comprenait rien, ni où elle était, ni même qui elle était. Les médecins qui l'avaient auscultés, lui avaient non seulement appris son identité, mais aussi annoncés qu'elle était dans le coma depuis un an suite à une agression. Estimant que son état psychique était encore trop instable et faible pour supporter toute la vérité, il lui avait conseillés de ne pas chercher à se remémorer son passé pour l'instant, mais plutôt de se concentrer sur la rééducation qu'elle devrait faire pendant certainement des mois pour récupérer la mobilité de son corps.

_Chaque chose en son temps… Mais qui est vraiment Kruger-san ? Qui est-elle pour moi ?_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Natsuki écoutait les explications du médecin concernant l'amnésie de Shizuru. Il semblerait que le manque d'oxygène dûs aux plusieurs arrêts cardiaque de la jeune femme, aurait endommagés son cerveau, et plus précisément son Hyppocampe, siège de la mémoire à long terme.

Le traumatisme cranien, l'hémorragie suivie de la trépanation et du coma n'avaient pas dûes arranger l'état des cellules de son cerveau. L'équipe médicale allait refaire des examens plus poussés sur la patiente lors des prochains jours, ils ne pouvaient pas dire encore si l'amnésie était permanente ou non, et jusqu'où cette dernière prenait racine. D'après les premières constatations, elle n'avait aucun souvenir sur sa propre identité, son enfance…

_Donc, c'est vrai, Shizuru ne souvient pas de moi…_

Indépendamment de son état mental et psychique, toutes les blessures physiques et les fractures avaient été soignées lors de son coma. Mais de très longs soins de rééducation allaient suivre, non seulement pour remuscler son corps, mais également pour vérifier que les dommages subit par son cerveau n'avaient pas entrainer de séquelles physiques trop importantes. Shizuru ne devrait pas pouvoir remarcher avant des semaines, et utiliser un fauteuil roulant, et ce en espérant qu'elle récupère l'usage de ses bras assez rapidement.

Donc bien qu'elle soit de nouveau réveillée, son combat pour mener une vie normale ne faisait que commencer…

**[FIN DU FLASHBACK]**

* * *

Etant sortit de la salle de bain, Natsuki était assise à son bureau, tenant dans sa main la photo de Shizuru. Elle avait réfléchie, beaucoup réfléchie à ce qu'elle devait faire concernant l'ex Kaïcho. Le fait qu'elle est perdue la mémoire était certes très douloureux pour la policière, mais c'était aussi une chance pour son amie de tout reprendre à zéro, sans les souvenirs des Himes, du festival, du massacre de la 1ere division qu'elle avait commis… Et surtout, sans se rappeler des horreurs et tortures qu'elle avait subies lors de son kidnapping…Une fois sa réhabilitation achevée, elle ne serait qu'une jeune femme comme toutes les autres, sans regrets ou remords.

_Moi je ne pourrais pas oublier… Je vais laisser vivre Shizuru… __Elle ne pourra de toute façon me donner aucunes informations sur ses tortionnaires… Mais je les retrouverais sans toi et leurs ferait payer… Alors vit Shizuru, remet toi, et puisque tu m'as oubliée, je ne te génerais pas…_

C'est sur ses pensées que Natsuki reposa le portrait, et quitta son logement pour rejoindre les Bas quartiers de Tokyo où l'attendait un informateur.


	6. 6 statu quo

**Chapitre 6 : Statu quo**

**Un mois plus tard.**

Natsuki n'était pas retournée voir Shizuru, du moins, elle ne s'était pas laissée voir de la jeune femme… En effet, elle se rendait presque chaque jour à la clinique et discutait avec l'équipe médicale, se permettant parfois d'observer discrètement la convalescente lors de ses exercices de rééducation. Elle suivait dans l'ombre l'évolution de son état, et guettait par la même un éventuel retour de mémoire. C'était vraiment très dur d'avoir choisie de ne plus approcher Shizuru, mais c'était le mieux à faire…

Faisant abstraction de toutes émotions, Natsuki se noyait dans le travail et poursuivait la recherche des agresseurs de l'ex Kaicho parallèlement. L'avantage de ce comportement était que son acharnement payait. Effectivement, le travail effectué au sein de l'équipe d'enquête criminelle de Shinjuku lui avait valu l'admiration de ses collègues et chefs, et de traiter 4 affaires plus ou moins complexes en un mois de manière magistrale. De plus, afin de la récompenser de son travail et lui permettre de mieux se former, elle avait rejoint le binôme constitué de l'un des meilleurs détectives du commissariat, un homme bourru de 56 ans du nom de Kookichi Iwanaga, surnommé Iwa. Son équipier était un séduisant jeune homme de tout juste 30 ans, appelé Kiryu Kuran.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule, ne réfléchissant pas un seul instant, réagissant par instinct, elle saisit le poignet de son agresseur et effectua une rapide clé de bras, et plaqua le visage de l'homme sur son bureau.

« Oi ! Kruger ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est moi ! Lâche moi !»

« Oupppssss…. Gomen Kuran-san, tu m'as surprise." S'excusa la jeune femme en relachant son collègue.

« Mouai… Tu as de sacrés réflexes, mais ils sont inutiles quand tu es au commissariat, tu n'y risque rien. » Répliqua le policier en massant son poignet et son épaule endolories. « Je venais te chercher car on est appelé sur une nouvelle affaire. Un corps de femme a été retrouvé dans un couloir d'accès de service au métro. Iwa-san est déjà parti sur les lieux, alors viens, on va le rejoindre. »

« D'accord, j'arrive » répondit Natsuki en attrapant sa veste, et son arme de service dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Du fait de son incorporation au sein d'une équipe d'enquêteur, elle n'était pas tenue de porter l'uniforme réglementaire, ni de circuler dans un véhicule de police. Au niveau de ses vêtements, elle avait choisie de porter des vêtements simples et fonctionnels, se contentant d'une paire de jean's, et portait généralement des sweats noirs, moins salissants. Pour compléter sa panoplie, une veste de cuir noir de coupe simple et des boots aux pieds. Ne prenant guère en compte le fait de paraitre féminine, elle ne portait ni maquillage ni bijoux, et quant à la coiffure, soit elle se contentait de garder ses longs cheveux lâches, soit une queue de cheval, en particulier quand elle se rendait sur le terrain. Son apparence sans fioritures, ne choquait plus personne, du fait que sa beauté naturelle n'en ressortait que d'autant. Et évoluant dans un monde majoritairement masculin, elle avait vite replacée quelques collègues un peu trop audacieux et qui avaient osés pousser un peu trop loin les plaisanteries salaces.

Ses capacités, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une timorée, lui avait vite valu un certain respect. Le seul point que son supérieur lui reprochait était son manque de tact et d'humanité lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux victimes ou à leurs familles. Natsuki n'était pas franchement douée pour choisir avec diligence ses mots, de ce fait, c'était Iwa-san ou Kuran-san qui s'occupaient généralement des prises de dépositions. Là où la jeune femme excellait, c'était lors des interrogatoires des suspects, elle peaufinait sans cesse ses techniques, mais était néanmoins redoutable pour arracher des aveux ou des informations.

Cette nouvelle affaire tombait à point nommé, et lui permettrait de canalyser quelques temps sa frustration et sa rage d'être encore tomber dans une énième impasse dans la recherche des agresseurs de Shizuru.

Effectivement, grâce à ses informateurs, elle avait pu retrouver la trace d'un bateau ayant vraisemblablement transportée son amie au large avant qu'elle ne soit retrouvée sur une plage. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait retrouvée au final n'était qu'une épave à moitié carbonisée par 40 mètres de fond dans l'océan. L'identification du bateau et de ses propriétaires n'avait rien donné à part une entreprise fantôme, Et il semblait que personne ne sache quelque chose d'important concernant ce bateau.

C'était quand même dingue qu'au bout d'un an de recherche, elle ne trouve rien de probant concernant les bourreaux de Shizuru. A croire qu'ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour échapper à toute enquête officielle ou souterraine. Natsuki passait une bonne partie de ses nuits à arpenter le monde obscure présent dans Tokyo, que se soit dans les bas fonds, ou plus récemment où elle tentait même l'approche de gang plus ou moins important de Yakuza qui avaient parfois pignon sur rue en plein centre ville. Néanmoins, elle devait être beaucoup plus prudente dans ses dernières tentatives, et n'avait pas encore assez de poids au sein de la police pour tenter une approche avec échange de bons procédés.

C'est pourquoi, elle continuait de tout faire pour booster sa carrière et rapidement atteindre une position plus élevée qui lui apporterait nécessairement plus de pouvoirs, mais aussi de protection. On ne tue pas un flic haut placé sans conséquences, alors que tuer une petite fouineuse novice comme elle à l'heure actuelle, n'émouvrait pas les foules…

« Oi kruger-san ? on est arrivé. Tu descend de la voiture ou pas ? » Dit Kuran. Natsuki ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il était arrivé devant l'entrée balisée du métro, et jetant un regard à son collègue, elle lâcha :

« Oui j'arrive, désolée, j'ai passée une sale nuit… »

« Hum… Un problème avec ton chéri ? »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, on a du boulot. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie de penser à ses conneries.» répliqua la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la rue balise soulevée par un agent de police à la vue de sa plaque.

« Ai… Ai… mais bon, je serais néanmoins ravi de faire aussi parti de tes pensées… » Soupira le jeune homme brun en la suivant.

« Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Rien. Allons bosser… »

_Je ferais mieux de pas trop penser à Shizuru quand je suis au boulot… Songea la policière en se dirigeant vers la scène de crime._

* * *

Celle qui occupait l'esprit de Natsuki était précisement également en train de penser à la policière qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis un mois.

Ses journées à la clinique s'enchainait de manière routinière. Chaque jours n'étaient qu'examens, exercices de réeducation. Sa convalescence n'était troublée que par la visite hebdomadaire de ses parents, qui n'étaient que des étrangers à ses yeux. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réunir les fragments de sa mémoire perdue. Et le fait d'y penser trop intensément lui déclenchait des migraines terribles.

Shizuru savait que les médecins et sa propre famille lui cachaient la réalité quant à son agression. Elle n'avait même pas eue accès personnellement à son dossier médical. Néanmoins, quand elle se regardait dans une glace, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple agression. Son corps, des pieds à la tête, était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins importantes, certaines ne faisaient que quelques millimètres de circonférence, mais les plus grandes, se trouvant dans son dos, mesuraient près de 40 centimètres de long et 2 centimètres de large. Elle avait également de nombreuses marques de brûlures de cigarettes et autres. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait eue de nombreuses fractures, elle en ressentait la douleur diffuse lors des jours pluvieux. Shizuru parvenait désormais à remuer chacun de ses membres, mais elle était encore loin de pouvoir saisir un objet, sans parler de parvenir a se mettre en position assise toute seule. Alors le fait de se tenir debout et marcher était encore un lointain rêve. La lenteur de sa réeducation la peinait. Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivée, découvrir qui elle était avant son coma, et elle voulait faire tout ça par elle-même. Réapprendre une vie entière ne pouvait se faire d'un lit d'hôpital.

De plus, elle revoyait sans cesse les yeux vert émeraude de Kruger-san, dans son sommeil, et à chaque fois qu'elle peinait à faire un exercice de motricité. Ce regard était devenu comme une ancre pour elle. Elle voulait revoir la policière, l'a questionner sur son passé. Vu la réaction de la jeune femme lors de son irruption dans la chambre, elles devaient bien se connaitre. Enfin, l'ex Kaïcho avait surpris quelques conversations des infirmières concernant l'agent de police. Ses quelques mots glanés, lui avait permis de savoir que la jeune femme venait tout les jours à la clinique lors de son coma, et que désormais, même si Shizuru ne l'a voyait pas, elle viendrait discuter avec le personnel.

Décidant d'en savoir plus sur Kruger-san, elle jeta un œil à l'infirmière qui lui massait les jambes et commença :

« Connaissez vous l'agent de police qui était venue dans ma chambre le jour de mon réveil ? Kruger-san me semble-t-il ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, nous connaissons toutes Kruger-san. Elle vient ici depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant et elle a tellement fait pour vous_ » S'apercevant qu'elle parlait trop, l'infirmière ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Ara, et qu'a-t'elle fait pour moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ? »

_ Silence _

« Je vous en prie, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous en parler, même Kruger-san souhaite déjà que vous vous concentriez sur votre rétablissement. »

« Ma mémoire fait partie aussi de ma convalescence. Hors si Kruger-san m'a connue avant mon …accident. Elle pourrait m'aider à me souvenir. »

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous en parler ou non. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour vous comme pour elle que vous vous parliez. Mais… Nous apprécions toutes Kruger-san, et elle semble très malheureuse depuis qu'elle sait que vous êtes amnésique. Alors je ne peux certes pas vous donner ses coordonnées, mais je vous direz juste qu'elle passe ici, presque tout les jours, en général juste avant la fin des visites de l'après midi, quand elle quitte son service. Alors en décalant l'heure de votre dernière séance de mobilité d'une petite demi heure, vous devriez pouvoir la croiser… »

Shizuru remerçia l'infirmière d'un sourire éclatant.

_Ara, Kruger-san, même si vous me fuyez, je vais enfin pouvoir vous trouver et vous parler…_


	7. 7 Nouvelle rencontre

_**Merci pour les follows, reviews des derniers chapitres ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, que je sache si l'histoire et son déroulement vous plait, ou si vous avez des attentes particulières ! Et oui, la trame que j'ai dans la tête, ne correspond pas forcément à vos attentes, alors quelques mots laissés peuvent me conforter dans mes idées ou non ...**_

_**En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre...**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle rencontre**

Cela faisait 10 jours depuis que le premier corps de femme avait été retrouvé dans le métro. Natsuki et son équipe était en charge de l'enquête. 2 autres femmes avaient été tuées dans les mêmes circonstances. Les victimes avaient été portées disparues depuis des semaines par leurs familles avant les découvertes macabres.

C'était la première fois que la jeune policière avait une affaire de meutre en série à résoudre, et se n'était pas de tout repos. Elle passait tout son temps à recueillir des témoignages, comparer les rapports du légiste, faire face aux familles éplorées… Elle n'avait presque pas dormie de la semaine, enchainant les aller-retour au commissariat, et était devenue une addict définitive du café. Elle termina son gobelet XXL de café noir, s'étira en grognant suite aux courbatures de ses muscles endoloris par les heures qu'elle venait de passer à consulter le dernier rapport légiste et les photos des scènes de crime. Son grognement attira l'attention de son collègue assis au bureau voisin.

« Kruger, tu devrais aller dormir un peu… Tu n'as presque pas pris de pause depuis le début. »

« Kuran-san, tu n'as pas plus pris de repos que moi. Je vais reprendre un café, et ça ira. »

Le jeune homme l'a fixa, secoua la tête et répliqua :

« Moi j'ai un plus l'habitude que toi. De plus, j'ai l'impression que tu prends un peu trop à cœur cette affaire. Tu devrais prendre du recul. »

Natsuki répondit par un nouveau grognement. Evidemment qu'elle prenait cette affaire à cœur, non pas pour les 3 victimes, bien que leurs morts soient horribles. Ce qui avait retenue toute son attention, s'était plutôt une marque visible sur le corps des 3 femmes. Cette marque, causé par une brûlure au fer rouge ne signifiait rien pour ses collègues, et elle s'était bien garder dans donner la signification à ses collègues. Mais en fixant de nouveau les photos des 3 corps, elle ne pu retenir un frisson le long de son échine. Cette marque était celle qui avait orné sa propre peau il y a quelques temps déjà. La marque des Himes.

Quant aux 3 victimes, elles ne se connaissaient pas, n'avaient pas de marqueurs physiques communs autres qu'elles étaient toutes jeunes, moins de 25 ans, et vierges avant d'avoir été retouvées. Elles avaient toutes été violées. Leurs corps étaient marqués par de nombreuses traces de coup, et également de piqures… Mais aucunes drogues n'avaient été retrouvées dans leurs organismes. Quant au cause de la mort, il s'agissait d'arrêt cardiaque.

La policière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les corps avaient été laissés à son intention. Après tout, ils avaient tous été retrouvés dans la circonsription de Shinjuku, et elle était une ancienne Hime. Dès qu'elle avait vu la marque sur le premier corps, elle avait le soir même prévenu Yamada et Sakomizu afin de faire surveiller, et défendre au besoin toutes les anciennes Himes.

Ce retour forcé dans une partie de son passé lui déplaisait fortement, et mettait en péril ce qu'elle tentait de construire à Tokyo, sans parler que cette enquête l'empéchait de se consacrer à la recherche des bourreaux de Shizuru.

_Shizuru…_

Natsuki n'avait pas eue le temps de repasser à la clinique depuis 10 jours, s'étant contentée de téléphoner à l'équipe médicale pour avoir des nouvelles de leur patiente.

La policière se leva brusquement, attrapa sa veste, faisant sursauter son collègue, et lui dit :

« T'as raison Kuran-san, je vais prendre quelques heures de pause. S'il y a quoique se soit de neuf, appelle moi sur mon portable. »

« Pas de soucis Kruger-san. Repose toi bien. » répondit le jeune homme.

Natsuki quitta le commissariat, et prit la direction de la clinique, tentant d'oublier sa fatigue et espérant pouvoir observer l'ex Kaicho discrétement afin d'apaiser un peu son esprit.

* * *

Avec l'aide des infirmières devenues ses complices, Shizuru avait modifiée les horaires de ses séances de réeducation dans l'espoir de voir la policière aux yeux verts émeraude. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'était pas venue à la clinique ses 10 derniers jours, contrairement à ses habitudes, et Shizuru se demandait quand elle aurait le loisir de voir la jeune policière. L'infirmière la ramenant à sa chambre après une séance, immobilisa le fauteuil roulant de sa patiente en poussant un « ohhh » étonné. Suivant le regard étonné de l'infirmière, Shizuru vit une jeune femme endormie sur un banc face au baies vitrées ayant une vue plongeante sur la salle de soin qu'elle venait de quitter.

_Ara, Kruger-san est fatiguée…_

Faisant signe à l'infirmière de la laisser près de la policière. Shizuru étudia à loisir la jeune endormie. Elle était confortablement installée dans son siège, ses mains fines posées sur ses cuisses, sa tête lègèrement penchée sur son épaule gauche, ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés descendant en cascade le long de son bras gauche, laissant apparaitre la peau blanche de son cou, et son visage endormi. Ses yeux clos étaient marqués par un manque de sommeil évident, ses lèvres légerement entrouverte laissant entendre un souffle long et régulier. Endormie sereinement ainsi, elle paraissait bien jeune. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de protéger le sommeil réparateur de la jeune femme, et un sentiment de paix et de félicité envahi son cœur à la vue de ce visage angélique. Alors qu'inconsciemment, elle se penchait plus près de la policière, deux yeux émeraudes s'ouvrir brusquement et la fixèrent. L'intensité de ce regard la figea, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Natsuki, sentant une présence, avait ouvert les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des pupilles vermillon à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ne sachant si elle révait ou non, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, et réalisant qu'elle était bien éveillée, détacha son regard de l'emprise de celui de Shizuru et se redressa sur son siège, en se raclant la gorge masquant la gêne occasionnée par cet échange visuel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une phrase à dire pour expliquer sa présence, que l'ex Kaicho commença :

« Ara, ara, vous devez avoir un métier très contraignant pour être si fatiguée. Kruger-san c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh… Oui… c'est bien ça… » Balbutia Natsuki, ne sachant à quelles remarques elle répondait, puis, reprenant un masque professionnel, elle se leva, s'écartant de la présence trop proche de Shizuru.

« Gomen, il est vrai que l'affaire dont je m'occupe actuellement n'est pas de tout repos. Veuillez m'excuser Fujino-san, je vais de ce pas rentrer chez moi, ce qui sera plus approprié pour me reposer. »

« Ara, vous n'avez pas vous excuser. De plus, le fait que vous vous soyez endormie ici me permet enfin de vous parler. Alors, je vous en prie, ne partez pas comme ça. J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous. »

« Euhhh, mais je… » tenta un peu paniquée la policière, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourquoi Shizuru veut me parler ?

« Pouvez vous me ramener à ma chambre ? Vous savez surement où elle se situe, et je crains de ne pouvoir y retourner par moi-même. »

« Je… d'accord. »

La policière se placa derrière Shizuru et guida sans un mot le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Natsuki ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait elle appeler une infirmière pour aider l'ex Kaicho à s'installer dans son lit ? Devait-elle simplement la laisser là et s'eclipser en arguant avoir du travail ? Raaahhh elle venait de dire qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, donc cette dernière excuse ne passerait pas…. Alors qu'elle s'était figée dans ses réflexions après avoir placé le fauteuil roulant près du lit, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une voix à l'accent chantant.

« Pouvez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? » demanda Shizuru en tendant les bras vers la policière.

_Oh… Merde… Elle veut que je l'aide !_

Natsuki s'approcha lentement, légèrement tremblante. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle glissait son bras gauche dans le dos de Shizuru, sa main saissisant son aisselle tandis qu'elle plaçait son bras droit sous ses genoux. Shizuru placa ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'elle l'a hissa hors du fauteuil roulant. Kami-sama… Elle semble si frêle et fragile… Elle l'a déposa délicatement sur son lit, lachant presque à regret le corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Prenant soin de placer ses jambes sous les draps quelle remonta sur Shizuru. Natsuki, durant ses manipulations, n'avait pas pu regarder la jeune femme, et tentait de masquer son trouble, surtout en ayant malencontreusement sentie le parfum délicat de l'ex kaicho. Elle se redressa, et se tourna en reculant afin de ne pas montrer le rougissement qu'elle sentait envahir ses joues.

« Merci » Souffla Shizuru.

La proximité, et les gestes doux de la policière l'avait profondément troublée, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, après tout, elle était habituée à être manipulée par les infirmières. Mais jamais ces gestes médicaux n'avaient fait naitre des émotions vives dans son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi les bras de la policière lui semblait familier ? De plus, malgrès son émoi, Shizuru avait sentie les légers tremblements de Natsuki, et ce même si cette dernière l'avait soulevée sans la moindre difficulté. D'ailleurs, c'est sans hésitation que la jeune femme l'avait manipulée, comme si elle savait quelles manipulations elle devait effectuer. Shizuru n'avait pas quittée des yeux la policière, remarquant son air géné et son rougissement bien que cet dernière tentait de le masquer, assez efficacement d'ailleur, mais cela n'avait pas échapper à Shizuru. Après tout, son immobilisation forcée l'avait amenée à beaucoup observer son environnement, et elle avait appris à déceler le langage corporal des personnes qui la visitaient ou qui passaient sous sa fenêtre.

« Alors, Kruger-san. Vous m'aviez dit faire partie de la police criminelle ? Et vous veniez de dire que vous étiez sur une affaire difficile ?»

« Oui, je fais partie d'une équipe d'enquêteurs rattachée au commissariat de Shinjuku. Quant à l'enquête, je ne peux pas en parler, disons seulement que nous enquêtons sur une affaire de meutre en série. »

« Ara, s'agirait-il des corps de femmes retrouvées à Shinjuku ses derniers jours ? Ils en ont parler dans la presse. Je comprends mieux votre fatigue si vous vous occupez de cette affaire… Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout, asseyez vous. » Dit Shizuru en invitant de la main Natsuki à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Après une brêve hésitation, la policière s'installa. Sa position raide n'échappa pas à Shizuru. Afin de tenter de détendre un peu l'enquêtrice, elle changea de sujet de conversation :

« D'après les infirmières, vous êtes quelqu'un que j'aurais connu avant mon accident. Est-ce vrai ? »

Face à cette question, Natsuki releva brusquement ses yeux, et les fixa dans ses homologues rubis, puis baissant les paupières, elle répondit finalement :

« Oui, nous étions dans le même lycée il y a quelques années. »

« Je vois… Etions nous dans la même classe ?__signe de dénégation__ Etions nous amies ? __ silence__ »

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous souhaitez retrouver la mémoire, mais je ne pense pas que mon aide vous soit utile, Fujino-san. Je ne sais pas grand-chose vous concernant_ »

« Je pense que c'est faux »

Natsuki sursauta, mais garda la tête baissée, et Shizuru continua doucement :

« Les infirmières m'ont racontée que vous veniez ici tout les jours quand j'étais dans le coma, et que même maintenant, vous preniez de mes nouvelles. Hors, si vous ne me connaissiez pas plus que ça, vous n'auriez pas agit de la sorte. Je sens bien que mon amnésie vous blesse. Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je vous ai vue dans ma chambre. »

« Ce …. N'est… » _Soupir profond_ « C'est le passé, vous devez vous concentrer sur votre rétablissement. Je ne vous raconterais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre… accident. »

« Est-ce que mon passé est si dur que cela ? à voir mon état actuel, je doute fort n'avoir été victime que d'une simple agression. Donc la réponse se situe forcément dans ce passé que vous taisez. J'ai besoin de ses réponses si vous voulez vraiment que je me rétablisse. Je remarque bien que vous souffrez, et le fait d'en ignorer les raisons ne m'aide pas_ »

« C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons pas ! » Lacha brutalement Natsuki en se redressant, fixant des yeux douloureux sur Shizuru. Puis, serrant les poings et la machoire, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Tournant le dos à Shizuru, elle souffla :

« Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité, que tu guérisse et vive heureuse… »

« Kruger-san, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas. Je sens que j'ai besoin de vous… » demanda doucement Shizuru encore choquée de la vague de souffrance émanant de la policière.

« Bon dieu… Ne m'en demande pas plus… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, plus maintenant…. Tu m'as oubliée, alors continue… s'il te plait… sinon… je… » murmura Natsuki. Elle s'était retournée vers la jeune femme allongée dans son lit, et la regardait intensément, les yeux emplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler, le corps tremblant d'envie de serrer Shizuru dans ses bras.

Oubliant le vouvoiement, et face au déchainement d'émotions visibles chez la beauté sombre debout à quelques mètres, Shizuru tendit la main, et dit :

« Je ne veux pas t'oublier encore, je ne le peux pas… viens… viens auprès de moi… »

Laissant son envie prendre le dessus sur sa raison, Natsuki franchit la distance la séparant de l'ex kaicho et, sans réfléchir, tomba a genoux au bord du lit, plongea sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, enserrant sa taille fine de ses bras tremblant, et laissa couler librement les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plus d'un an. Murmurant _Shizuru_ à travers ses sanglots incontrolables, laissant les mains de la jeune femme lui carresser les cheveux et le haut du dos.

_Shizuru… Shizuru…. Tu m'as tellement manquée…._


	8. 8 Connaissance

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier :**_

_**Noicz pour tes reviews que je trouve toujours constructives et qui m'encouragent à perséverer.**_

_**psycheforeros : Merci de ton soutien, et oui, au final je prolonge cette fiction et l'a fait plus complexe que prévue initialement... Ravie que ça te plaise ^^**_

_**Naudiz : Ma mise en page est impeccable sur mon ordi, mais la conversion sur ce site m'enlève toute les ponctuations... Je viens de réessayer de faire les ponctuations de dialogues "standard" sur mon original, au final, j'ai dûe tout refaire une fois dans doc manager... Alors avez vous une méthode pour pas tout reprendre à la main ? Mes chapitres étant courts, se n'est pas encore un travail trop ardue, mais je plains le jour où je sortirais un chapitre de 4000 mots minimum...**_

_**Et enfin merci à chouchi, Natsu'eichi, et Neverland pour leurs petits mots et encouragements ^^ ça fait plaisir tout plein...**_

_**Maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter, et vous laisse lire ce court chapitre, mais qui vous plaira j'espère !**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Connaissance**

Toujours blottie contre Shizuru, et bien qu'ayant peu à peu récupérer son sang froid et fait taire ses pleurs, Natsuki n'osait relever la tête et regarder son amie. En effet, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait céder, contre toute raison, à son envie irrépressible d'être près de l'ex Kaicho. De plus, fort gênée d'avoir extérioriser de cette façon ses émotions, et sentant qu'elle allait se redresser en arborant un magnifique teint rouge, elle retardait ce moment, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur du corps qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, et l'odeur familière et rassurante qui en émanait.

_Comment fait elle ? Comment arrive-t-elle, en quelques mots, à briser ma volonté de quitter sa vie pour la protéger de loin seulement ? Elle ne se souvient plus de moi, de nos années de lycée, de nos combats en tant qu'hime. Elle ne se rappelle plus des sentiments qu'elle m'a avouée un an plus tôt. Alors pourquoi recherche t-elle a me revoir ? Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment ma présence près d'elle ? Et surtout, en suis-je capable ?_

Ses pensées envahissait l'esprit de la policière, et elle se mit insconsciemment à trembler et à resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de Shizuru.

Cette dernière avait sentie que la jeune femme dont elle caressait doucement la chevelure, s'était calmée, mais sentant la tension envahir de nouveau le corps de l'enquêtrice, elle souffla :

- "Kruger-san, est ce que ca va mieux ?"

Puis, passant doucement sa main sous le menton de Natsuki, elle lui redressa la tête, essuyant délicatement les joues encore baignées de larmes de la jeune femme qui gardait les yeux clos, n'osant visiblement pas la regarder.

- "Regarde moi, parle moi… Nous avons tout le temps désormais. Réapprends moi à te connaitre, s'il te plait…"

A ses derniers mots, deux pupilles vertes la fixèrent un instant, avant qu'un nouveau rougissement intempestif ne recouvre ses pommettes. Natsuki se redressa brusquement, s'écartant de l'étreinte réconfortante de son amie, s'essuya maladroitement le visage, et balbutia :

- "Go… gomenasai … Je … je ne sais pa ce qu'il m'a pris…"

- "Ara, ce n'est rien. Je suis ravie que Kruger-san ait pu exprimer ainsi une partie de sa souffrance. Et je veux qu'elle continue en se confiant à moi." Répliqua avec un beau sourire l'ex Kaicho

- "Je ne peux pas te raconter toute une vie en quelques heures…

- Ara, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours ? Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir te revoir plusieurs fois plusieurs heures afin que tu me racontes tout ça. J'ai tout mon temps pour cela.

- Euhhh… Non, on ne se connait pas depuis toujours, mais depuis plusieurs années en tout cas. … Et … Non pas que je ne veuille venir te parler, mais je dois déjà mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Organiser mes pensées afin de savoir comment te les raconter. Et_

- Parle-moi naturellement, et de peu importe dans quel ordre. Je veux de nouveau que nous partagions des souvenirs. Cela me fait tellement plaisir que tu accepte de me raconter. Avoir un peu de compagnie autres que celles des infirmières est très appréciable, en particulier si j'en apprends plus sur toi et notre passé."

A cet instant, les yeux rubis envoutèrent Natsuki, ils étaient si tendres, si confiants et demandeurs, au point que sa gorge n'émit qu'un son bizarre du genre « hurarghhh » au lieu des mots qu'elle voulait prononcer. Ce qui amena un rire cristallin à Shizuru, et qui s'amplifia en voyant l'air penaud et rougissant de la policière.

- "Ara, je vois que Kruger-san est très timide, et rougit très facilement, c'est mignon comme tout~

- Oï Shizuru ! Recommence pas à me taquiner !" lacha la dite Kruger en tentant de reprendre contenance. Puis devant l'air interdit des pupilles vermillon. Elle piqua un phare de plus.

- "Oh… donc j'avais pour habitude de te taquiner et de pouvoir avoir le privilège de te voir t'empourprer ainsi ? Intéressant et primordiale information…

- Rohhhh… BAKA ! c'est pas le genre de chose dont tu dois te souvenir !"

Leur complicité tout juste retrouvée, fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Natsuki qui les fit sursauter toute deux.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, L'enquêtrice décrocha :

- "Oui, Kruger, j'écoute ?

- Kruger-san, c'est Kuran. Je suis devant chez toi, on a un nouveau corps. Et là, d'après Iwa-san qui est déjà sur place, c'est pas joli…

- Je suis pas chez moi, c'est où ? Je vais vous rejoindre directement."

Notant mentalement l'adresse, puis se tournant vers Shizuru, elle lui dit.

- "Gomen, mais je dois y aller. Et je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement je pourrais revenir."

La chataigne avait vu l'air sombre et la voix de la policière se durcir lors de sa conversation téléphonique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension. Après tout, être dans la police était un métier exposé à bien des dangers, et représentait le quotidien de Kruger-san.

- "Soit prudente, et j'attendrais impatiemment de tes nouvelles."

Sans réfléchir à la portée de son acte une seule seconde, Natsuki s'approcha de Shizuru, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune femme en soufflant « à demain », puis, voyant la stupéfaction sur les traits de son amie, ses joues s'empourprèrent jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles, elle recula vivement en balbutiant :

- "Go… Gomen… l'habitude_ GOMEN !" elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Après son départ, Shizuru était plus que perplexe face, non seulement à l'attitude corporelle de Natsuki, qui en disait beaucoup plus que ses mots, mais aussi face à ses propres réactions.

_Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si bien en sa présence ? Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir, je me sens en sécurité à ses côtés. Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur s'est mis à s'affoler lorsqu'elle s'est penchée pour embrasser mon front ?_ Sa main toucha l'endroit semblant brulant que les lèvres de Natsuki avait effleurer doucement. _Embrasser…_ Elle toucha ses propres lèvres. _Quelle était exactement notre relation avant mon coma ?_

* * *

En arrivant sur la scène de crime, Natsuki s'était attendue à tout, sauf à CA…

Le corps nu de la malheureuse avait été crucifié par les poignets, son sang s'étant écoulé abondamment le long du mur, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était encore en vie lorsqu'elle avait été clouée, son visage blafard exprimait toute l'horreur de sa mort violente. La marque au fer rouge des Himes était visible au même emplacement que celle que la policière avait par le passé. Mais ce qui lui fit écarquillée les yeux, s'était les mots d'hémoglobine barbouillant le mur :

**DURAN ARRETE DE FOUINER OU LES HIMES SERONT LES SUIVANTES.**


	9. 9 Réflexions perturbées

_**Merci pour les dernières rewiews ^^**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va vous apporter plus de détails et un peu plus de réponse...**_

_**j'espère qu'il vous plaira,**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Réflexions perturbées**

Vêtue d'un simple débardeur noir, d'un jean's et pieds nus. Les avant-bras appuyés sur la rembarde de sa mezzanine, ses yeux verts émeraudes fixaient les dizaines de documents étalés sur le sol de son salon. Natsuki avait peur. Elle n'avait pas ressentie ça depuis longtemps, mais depuis la découverte du corps crucifié deux semaines plus tôt, l'avait retournée. Qui avait fait ça ? Le message sanglant laissé sur les lieux lui était directement adressé. En effet, Duran était le pseudo qu'elle utilisait dans les bas fonds et auprès des Yakuzas. Donner sa véritable identité ou celle de l'agent de police Kruger n'aurait pas été judicieux, elle avait donc choisie le nom de son child lors de ses recherches sur les tortionnaires de Shizuru.

_Shizuru…_. Elle n'avait pas pu, voulu, retourner voir son amie pour sa propre sécurité. La policière avait demandé à Yamada et Sakomizu d'augmenter la sécurité autour des anciennes Himes en leurs rapportant les faits sur les corps des femmes retrouvés. La menace étant clairement formulée, les demi mesures n'étaient plus de mise. Natsuki craignait pour la sécurité de l'ex kaicho, et du fait qu'elle-même était directement menacée, mettre de la distance entre elles deux était la seule solution. La peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie par sa faute s'était ancrée en elle, et depuis 2 semaines, elle avait cesser ses visites nocturnes dans les bas quartiers, se contentant de joindre par téléphone ses informateurs.

Des coups à sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle descendit de son bureau, saisie le pistolet qu'elle portait coincé au niveau de ses reins dans son jean's. S'approchant lentement en se mettant à couvert dans l'angle de l'entrée, elle dit :

- Qui est là ?

- C'est Kuran.

Vérifiant dans le judas l'identité de son visiteur, Natsuki remis en place son arme dans son dos, puis entrouvrit la porte.

- Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai encore 4 jours de congés.

- Ouais je sais Kruger-san, mais je sais aussi que tu as demandé à l'équipe technique de te remettre toutes les copies des rapports concernant la dernière victime, alors voilà.

Le jeune homme brun sourit en agitant une grande enveloppe.

- Je me suis donc permit de te les apporter moi-même. Tu va bien me laisser entrer ou on continue de causer sur le palier ?

Grognant un « humpf » la policière s'effaça pour laisser entrer son collègue.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, celui-ci lacha un sifflement stupéfait en voyant le chamboulement de la pièce. 2 tableaux veleda saturés d'informations éparses sur l'affaire trônaient devant le coin japonais du salon, le sol était jonché des copies des rapports légistes, des rapports sur l'enquête, et des photos des corps et scènes de crimes étaient soigneusement étalées pour une vue périphérique globale.

- Et bien, tu fais pas les choses à moitié, tu es vraiment trop impliquée dans cette affaire. Lacha t'il.

- Je fais juste mon boulot.

- Non Kruger, là tu fais une fixation… Je pense que le mieux serait que tu ne sois plus chargée de cette enquête. J'en toucherais 2 mots à Iwa-san_

- Certainement pas ! T'amuses pas à prévenir qui que se soit ! Je t'ai laissé entré en te faisant confiance, alors ne me prouve pas que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser sur mon foutu palier ! Coupa durement Natsuki en fixant froidement les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Ai, ai… C'est bon, j'ai compris… Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas réfléchir à deux au moins ? Car il semble que tu ais plus de pistes que nous… Dit-il en jetant un œil sur les tableaux.

- Non, désolée, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Merci pour le rapport. Et je te vois dans 4 jours. Répliqua la jeune famme, signifiant la fin de toute conversation et invitant son collègue à quitter les lieux.

- Ecoute Kruger, je t'aime bien. Tu es brillante, et tu iras loin. Mais si tu suis une voie pareille, tu saborde toi-même ta carrière. Et je… je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Finit –il doucement en prenant doucement l'épaule de Natsuki qui se raidit à ce contact. Sentant la crispation de la jeune femme, il enleva sa main, soupira, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- J'aurais préféré te le dire autrement, genre autour d'un diner, mais … je t'apprécie beaucoup, plus qu'une simple collègue_

- Gomen Kuran-san, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un collègue.

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise, puis se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement il dit :

- Bon, je pensais pas me prendre un rateau direct, mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, je suis là. Fais attention à toi Kruger. J'aimerais pas avoir à enquêter sur ta propre scène de crime.

* * *

De nouveau seule, Natsuki ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant les rapports sur la dernière victime, et commença sa lecture, puis fronçant les sourcils, elle courut à son bureau et en sortit le dossier médicale de Shizuru. Comparant les documents, elle frissonna.

Les fractures constatées sur le corps de son amie étaient les mêmes que celles de la victime. Méticuleusement, l'auteur du crime avait reproduit les gestes ayant causé les fractures multiples des jambes, des bras, des doigts et des côtes. Brisé les omoplates. La victime avait été sauvagement violée, tout comme Shizuru... En revoyant les mots médicaux et froids, Natsuki ne pouvait contenir la marée montante en elle depuis qu'elle avait lu le rapport médical de Shizuru un an plus tôt. Les seules différences étaient le trauma cranien, et les nombreuses lacérations sur le corps de l'ex kaicho, et bien sur, la marque au fer rouge des Himes que la victime avait en plus.

Natsuki se retint de broyer les documents, son souffle était court à cause de la rage qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte vert mousse emplis de colère contenue au possible. La sonnerie de son portable la forca à se contenir, mais c'est d'une voix agressive qu'elle décrocha :

- Ouais !

- Euh… Kuga, c'est Yamada… J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles… Malgrès le renfort de surveillance, la sœur Yukariko et son bébé ont été enlevés. Mes hommes ont été tués.

- Putain ! QUOI ?! Fais chier ! Renforce la surveillance autour des autres_

- Le mieux serait de les prévenir de la situation, protéger quelqu'un étant au courant que sa vie est menacée le forcera à la prudence.

Des coups à sa porte d'entrée la firent de nouveau sursautée, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de Kuran-san, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée tout en tenant encore son téléphone alors que Yamada continuait :

- Et au fait, Shizuru Fujino s'est sauvée de la clinique…

Mais Natsuki l'entendit à peine, regardant complètement stupéfaite la jeune femme en fauteuil roulant poussé par un gamin qui se tenait sur son palier.

- Shizuru ?!

- Oui je te parle d'elle ! répliqua la voix dans le combiné.

Revenant à la réalité face à elle, elle répondit :

- C'est bon Yamada, elle est devant chez moi. Je te rappelle plus tard.


	10. 10 Confidences

**Chapitre 10 : Confidences**

Natsuki l'entendit à peine, regardant complètement stupéfaite la jeune femme en fauteuil roulant poussé par un gamin qui se tenait sur son palier.

- Shizuru ?!

- Oui je te parle d'elle ! répliqua la voix dans le combiné.

Revenant à la réalité face à elle, elle répondit :

- C'est bon Yamada, elle est devant chez moi. Je te rappelle plus tard.

- QUOI ? mais_

La policière n'entendit pas la suite, coupant la communication, et abaissant lentement son téléphone. Ses yeux accrochés aux pupilles vermillon de la jeune femme devant elle.

Shizuru voyant l'air profondément troublé, mais aussi la fatigue de l'enquêtrice, se tourna légèrement vers le jeune garçon qui l'avait escortée jusqu'à l'appartement de Natsuki et lui dit gentiment :

- Merci beaucoup Sato-chan, je ne pense pas avoir encore besoin de toi, tu peux rejoindre ta mère.

- T'es sûre Onee-chan ?

- Oui puisque mon amie est bien chez elle. Je ne vous dérange pas Kruger-san ?

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Natsuki répondit abruptement :

- Oui, petit ça ira, je m'occupe d'elle. Bon sang Shizuru, quelle idée a bien put te passer par la tête pour sortir de la clinique sans prévenir personne ! Et comment tu as eue mon adresse ?

Nullement dérangée par l'aparente froideur de son interlocutrice, Shizuru affichait un beau sourire innocent en répondant :

- Ara, mais j'attendais impatiemment la visite de Kruger-san, et ne la voyant pas venir, j'ai décidée de venir à elle. Pour l'adresse, il m'a suffit de demander aux infirmières en prétextant avoir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire à te faire parvenir. Et j'ai demandée à ce charmant garçon dont la mère est hospitalisée dans la chambre voisine de m'aider. Kruger-san me laissera t'elle entrer chez elle ?

Affichant un air ahuri au fil de la tirade de l'ex Kaicho, Natsuki sursauta à la dernière phrase, et balbutia :

- Euh… oui…

Elle se plaça derrière Shizuru, et engagea le fauteuil roulant dans son entrée, puis se souvenant de l'état de son salon, elle stoppa net son avancée, ferma sa porte, et tout en laissant la jeune femme dans le vestibule, elle marmonna en se ruant dans son salon :

- Attends 2 minutes, je dois ranger quelques papiers… je m'attendais pas avoir de la visite…

Un peu interloquée, Shizuru regardait la policière, glissant sur des documents éparses sur le sol, tenter de les rassembler dans des cartons, puis emmener ses cartons en montan les marches de la mezzanine. Ce petit manège sportif dura 3 bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Natsuki remerçia le ciel de connaitre par cœur les différents dossiers, car elle les mettait sans trier dans les cartons, et devrait tout reclasser plus tard. Elle étouffa un juron lorsque son pied nu glissa sur une photo oubliée et qu'elle manqua de peu une chute mémorable alors qu'elle retournait les tableaux veleda face au mur.

Ayant rendu à son salon une apparence plus accueillante, Natsuki guida enfin Shizuru jusqu'à la table basse du salon et sans un mot se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer un thé pour la jeune femme, et pour elle-même un café noir. Toutes à ses préparations, elle observait du coin de l'œil Shizuru qui portait son regard sur l'environnement de la policière.

_Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'est venue faire ici Shizuru ? Avec les menaces sur les ex himes et la sœur qui a été enlevée, il a fallu qu'elle sorte de la clinique sans protection…_

C'est avec une certaine colère et un agacement visible qu'elle revint porteuse des 2 tasses, déposa le thé devant Shizuru, et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la jeune femme avec son café.

- Ara, Kruger-san n'est pas contente de me voir dirait-on.

- C'est pas ça, mais c'était dangereux et stupide de venir ainsi.

- Je vois… dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Répliqua l'ex kaicho en essayant de diriger son fauteuil vers la sortie.

La voyant faire, Natsuki se sentit coupable de la dureté de ses propos, et se placant vivement devant Shizuru, elle saisit les bras du fauteuil roulant, l'immobilisant, fixa son regard dans son homologue rubis et dit penaude :

- Non… Gomen, Shizuru… Je suis contente de te voir… Mais c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi de sortir comme ça… tu n'es pas encore rétablie… Et te voir prendre des risques inconsidérés m'inquiète. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, alors reste s'il te plait.

Voyant l'air contrit de la policière, les lèvres de Shizuru s'étirèrent et elle souffla :

- Ara, je suis tout de même capable de me déplacer un minimum, et j'avais un petit garde du corps pour les quelques centaines de mètres à faire entre la clinique et chez toi. Donc je ne pense avoir pris tant de risques que cela. J'étais inquiète de ne pas te revoir, et j'ai étonnée de constater que tu habitais si près, alors voilà… Je suis là… Pour continuer notre dernière conversation si tu le souhaite, ou parler d'autres choses, comme tu veux.

Se réinstallant à sa place, et passant nerveusement sa main sur son visage, Natsuki ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

_Dois-je tout lui raconter ? Sur notre passé ? Lui expliquer la réalité de son accident ? Lui parler de la menace qui plane désormais sur toutes les anciennes Himes ?_ Voyant le doux regard interrogateur de Shizuru, elle prit une décision.

- Shizuru, tu n'es pas encore prête à tout savoir de notre passé. C'est trop tôt… Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu es la force de l'apprendre et de l'accepter dans sa totalité. Alors je vais seulement te dire ce que je pense que tu puisses accepter.

L'ex Kaicho acquiesa, prit sa tasse de thé et en savoura le nectar tout en portant une extrême attention aux yeux verts émeraude qui se voilaient à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

- Nous nous sommes connues à l'académie de Fuuka il y a maintenant presque 5 ans. J'étais une étudiante pas franchement studieuse et plutôt rebelle. Contrairement à toi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi un jour tu m'as abordée, et depuis, j'ai bénéficiée de ton amitié et de ton soutien, que se soit dans l'aspect scolaire ou privé. Lors de ta dernière année à l'académie, ton sérieux et ta popularité auprès des élèves et professeur t'as value d'être élue au poste de présidente du conseil des élèves. La vie au lycée était assez marrante au final avec nos amies…

Sous le regard attendrit de Shizuru, Natsuki continua d'évoquer les souvenirs du lycée, les frasques qui lui avait values de se retrouver devant le conseil de discipline ou à l'église, les habitudes de l'ex kaicho de tout laisser faire à Haruka…

Dans l'appartement régnait une atmosphère détendue et sereine, parfois troublée par le rire de Shizuru. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus conscience du temps qui passait, savourant l'évocation d'une vie simple d'étudiantes. Chaque mot emplissait le cœur et la tête de Shizuru, lui apportant des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvés, mais aussi définissant la femme qu'elle avait été, lui redonnant une véritable identité. Une vie.

Alors que Natsuki préparait une quatrième tournée de café et de thé, elle fut stoppée net dans ses gestes par une question de Shizuru.

- Kruger-san, si j'ai bien tout suivie ce que tu m'as dit, il y a tout de même un point qui m'intrigue… Quel âge as-tu ? car en t'écoutant, j'aurais jurée être plus âgée que toi.

La policière revint vers la femme de Kyoto légèrement gênée et marmonna :

- J'ai pris une fausse identité.

- Comment ça ? pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ?

- Ben, à ce moment là, ça m'a paru la seule possibilité pour pouvoir te suivre à Tokyo. De plus, une ado de 17 ans sans diplôme n'aurait jamais pu entrer en école de police. Alors j'ai préférée me faire passer pour une adulte, c'était plus simple pour bien des choses.

- Alors en réalité tu as quel âge ? et quel est ton vrai nom ?

- En vrai je vais avoir 19 ans, et non 23 ans. Et ce n'est pas Kruger, mais Kuga. Mais bon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, j'ai laissée mon passé derrière moi dès que j'ai mis les pieds à Tokyo.

Ses révélations bouleversèrent Shizuru, et c'est d'une voix tremblante d'émotions qu'elle lâcha :

- Alors tu as tout sacrifiée pour moi ? Tu as quittée ta famille, tes amies, ta ville, abandonnée ton nom…. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Plus aucun masque ne s'affichaient sur les visages des 2 femmes. Ce stade avait été dépassé. Natsuki n'avait pas parlé ainsi à qui que se soit depuis… toujours… c'est la première fois qu'elle livrait de cette manière une partie d'elle-même. Et voir les traits bouleversés de la femme de Kyoto qui tentait de comprendre était trop pour la policière… Elle franchit la distance les séparant, et saisie la main de Shizuru. Depuis son réveil, c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait sa peau. Ce contact envoya un léger choc électrique dans leurs deux corps. Accrochant leurs regards, Natsuki répondit d'une voix rauque, tentant de contenir le flot d'émotion que son interlocutrice faisait naitre en elle :

- J'ai choisie de faire ses sacrifices. Je ne pense pas un seul instant que tu en es responsable. J'ai décidée par moi-même du chemin que je voulais suivre. Et ce chemin ne pouvait se faire qu'auprès de toi. Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste Shizuru. La plus importante à mes yeux. Je n'ai plus de famille, mes amies ont compris mon choix et accepté ma décision, ma ville, c'est là où tu es, et nulle part ailleurs. Tout ce que je veux c'est ce que tu sois en sécurité, que tu guérisse, et surtout, que tu sois heureuse. Et je ferais tout pour ça. Alors je sais que tout ça, ça fait un peu roman à l'eau de rose, mais je suis sincère, et je ne sais pas le dire autrement. Je suis pas très douée avec des mots.

Cette troublante tirade que Natsuki avait terminée avec un petit sourire d'excuse, et des paumettes rougies par sa déclaration, firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Shizuru. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mots l'affectaient autant, elle était triste mais heureuse en même temps. Fermant les yeux, elle enfouit sa tête contre le torse de la policière, serrant la jeune femme contre elle, et essuyant ses larmes dans son débardeur.

Tout d'abord surprise de l'étreinte de l'ex kaicho, Natsuki l'entoura de ses bras, murmurant des paroles qu'elle espérait réconfortantes, tentant de calmer les pleurs silencieux de son amie.

Après quelques minutes passées dans les bras maladroit mais sécuritaires et chaleureux de l'enquêtrice, Shizuru se reprit et la demande qu'elle fit agrandit de surprise les orbes verts la regardant.

* * *

- Bonsoir, Agent Kruger à l'appareil, je vous appelais pour vous prévenir que Fujino-san est chez moi… Oui, elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle va rester chez moi cette nuit…. Oui je sais faire les gestes pour sa réeducation, je m'en occuperais…. Merci… bonne soirée à vous et désolée pour le dérangement occasionné.

Maintenant que la clinique était prévenue que sa patiente était en bonne santé, Natsuki raccrocha son téléphone, soupira, et songea que la soirée et la nuit allait être très difficile pour son sang froid. Elle se tourna vers la cause de ses tourments qui affichait un grand sourire et dont les yeux rubis pétillaient.

- Euh… Bon… alors autant te prévenir de suite, je ne sais pas cuisiner alors je vais commander à manger… Et … euh… L'infirmière m'a demandée de faire ta séance de massage et de réeducation quotidienne puisque tu ne l'as pas faite aujourd'hui… Alors… je…

- Ara, Kruger-san, illustre policière, va devenir mon infirmière ce soir ? Intéressant…

- Shizuru !

Un éclat de rire accueilli le rougissement intempestif de Natsuki tandis qu'elle préparait les tatamis du salon japonais pour y installer Shizuru pour sa séance.

Tentant d'ignorer l'air taquin de l'ex Kaicho, la policière souleva la jeune femme de son fauteuil et la déposa doucement sur les tatamis.

La suite n'allait pas être simple…


	11. 11 Attirance

_**Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier :**_

_**Noicz, pour sa reviews qui m'a fait super plaisir.**_

_**psycheforeros, neverland et guest pour leurs reviews et Daek angel pour avoir mis mon histoire en follows.**_

_**Bon ensuite voici un petit chapitre 100 % ShizNat qui, je l'espère, ravira les fans du couple. Une fin de chapitre toute douce, avant... ben ... que l'action reprenne.**_

_**Alors bonne lecture à tous, et j'attends vos reviews pour ce petit chapitre ^^**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Attirance**

Les yeux verts émeraudes balayaient le corps étendu sur les tatamis. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir en coton cintré au niveau des hanches, un pull fin couleur bordeau épousant des courbes harmonieuses. Le regard de Natsuki se posa sur le visage de la jeune femme allongée. Les yeux vermillon la fixaient, les pommettes de cette dernière avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée, preuve de son trouble, tout comme l'éclat particulier de son regard, et les mouvements rapides de sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme erratique de sa respiration.

_Bon sang, Kuga reprend toi ! Je dois juste l'aider à faire ses exercices de rééducation ! Pourquoi est ce que mes mains tremblent autant ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la masserais…. Enfin si… C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est réveillée et parfaitement consciente de mes gestes… Kami-sama aide moi !_

Avalant difficilement sa salive, évitant de recroiser les pupilles de Shizuru, la policière entreprit de lui enlever les fines sandales qu'elle portait aux pieds. Se remémorant les gestes des infirmières et Kinésithérapeutes qu'elle avait observée, Natsuki s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de son amie, saisit doucement son pied gauche et entreprit de le masser tout en faisant délicatement des torsions de l'articulation de sa cheville. Poursuivant ses gestes quelques instant, et tout en conservant le pied de Shizuru dans sa main, l'enquêtrice se plaça à genoux et entreprit de remonter en la pliant la jambe de l'ex kaicho jusqu'à obtenir un angle droit au niveau du genou. Elle répéta plusieurs fois cette flexion, puis dit à la jeune femme entre ses mains :

- Essaie de me pousser avec ta jambe, dès que tu as mal, tu arrête, et je reprendrais les flexions.

A l'écoute de la voix légèrement rauque de Natsuki, Shizuru se contenta d'acquiescer. La femme de Kyoto ne comprenait pas les réactions de son propre corps. Les manipulations de la policière étaient les mêmes dont elle bénéficiait chaque jours de l'équipe médicale, et pourtant, c'est comme si les mains sur elle la brûlait. La sensation était étrangement très agréable, et surtout très perturbante, amenant son rythme cardiaque à accélérer dangereusement. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que de banals mouvements de rééducation, et de calmer les réactions primaires de son propre corps qu'elle ne comprenait décidemment pas.

Après s'être attardée quelques minutes sur la jambe gauche, Natsuki répéta les mêmes gestes sur son homologue droite. Elle évitait toujours soigneusement de croiser le regard de Shizuru qu'elle sentait posée sur elle. Tentant de se persuader qu'elle manipulait la jeune femme de la même manière que lorsqu'elle était dans le coma.

Une fois la séance de réeducation terminée, le massage devait commencer. La policière essuya ses mains moites sur son jean's, puis se redressant au dessus des jambes de Shizuru, sur lesquelles elle entreprit, légèrement tremblante, de masser les cuisses de la jeune femme. Effectuant des pressions malaxantes et relaxantes des muscles tendus par les exercices, sentant la tension de ses derniers se relâcher sous ses gestes. Les soins au niveau des jambes étaient terminés.

Connaissant la suite des massages à faire, Natsuki déglutit, puis, ne tenant plus, se leva brusquement et balbutia :

- Je…Je… vais prendre une bouteille d'eau… Je t'en amène une aussi.

Elle savait que son teint devait être formidablement rougis alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Elle saisit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, l'ouvrit et bu avidement le liquide qui descendait dans sa gorge serrée.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Shizuru, cette dernière était en position assise, elle avait retirer son pull, laissant apparaitre un léger bustier de soie couleur chair, la regardant tranquillement, de toute évidence, cette fuite dans la cuisine de la policière leurs avait permis de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

Natsuki tendit une bouteille d'eau à la jeune femme, la laissa boire, et sans un mot se placa dans son dos, l'aidant à s'allonger confortablement sur le ventre. Elle devait désormais masser les épaules, le dos et les reins de Shizuru.

Ce massage, pourtant relativement simple, se transforma en séance de tortures pour les deux jeunes femmes. En effet, Natsuki ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur de la peau de son amie transparaitre à travers la finesse de son bustier. Et les pressions innocentes des mains de Natsuki sur son corps, allumaient des flammes dans tout son être, et Shizuru ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction lors d'une pression à un point sensible. La réaction de la policière ne se fit pas attendre. Elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds en reculant maladroitement, ne parvenant qu'à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles d'excuses.

Se tournant vers la fonctionnaire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi rouge, Shizuru lui dit d'un ton taquin :

- Ara, ara, ne t'excuse pas, tu es particulièrement douée pour les massages. Je pense que je ne vais accepter que les tiens dorénavant si ils me font autant de bien…

- S…. SHIZURU !

Ara, mais c'est un compliment, alors ne rougis pas autant…

Les yeux vermillon malicieux parcouraient le visage sanguin de la policière qui avait le plus grand mal à se reprendre. Entendre le gémissement doux de Shizuru l'avait profondément troublée. Elle ne savait comment y réagir.

Décidant que la séance devait s'arrêter là pour leurs propres biens, Natsuki se réfugia dans la salle de bain, mis l'eau à couler dans la baignoire, et entreprit de se passer le visage à l'eau froide… Se mirrant dans le miroir, elle espérait que son teint n'allait pas garder cette couleur pourpre toute la soirée.

Omettant volontairement de croiser de nouveau le regard de Shizuru, elle la réinstalla dans son fauteuil, et la guida dans la salle d'eau.

- Je t'ai préparée l'eau pour ton bain, je vais te prêter des habits pour la nuit, et commander le repas. Prend tout ton temps. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin à portée de main. Si jamais tu as un soucis, préviens moi.

- Ara, Kuga-san ne va pas m'aider à faire ma toilette ?

- SHIZURU !

Natsuki sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains tandis qu'elle entendait le doux rire de son amie visiblement ravie de ses taquineries…

Espérant que Shizuru prendrait son temps pour ses abblutions, Natsuki choisit parmi ses vêtements des changes pour son amie, son choix se porta sur un bas de jogging, et un T-shirt noir. Après tout sa garde robe n'était pas franchement diversifiée. Puis passa la commande d'un repas pour deux auprès de son restaurant de quartier préféré. Elle choisit le menu de l'ex Kaicho selon les goûts de la jeune femme lorsqu'elles étaient à Fuuka.

Assise nerveusement dans le fauteuil de son salon, Natsuki tentait de faire abstraction des bruits s'échappant de la salle de bain. Elle sursauta en entendant l'appel de Shizuru.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, la scène devant ses yeux la figea, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

Shizuru était nue sur le petit tabouret de la douche, serrant contre elle une très courte serviette de bain blanche qui lui couvrait juste du haut des cuisses à la naissance des seins. Ses longues jambes étaient repliées sur le côté. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient été tirés en arrière, accentuant ainsi les contours gracieux de son visage. Elle conservait pudiquement les yeux baissés, et de douces roseurs coloraient ses joues. Bien que tout son corps soit couvert de multiples cicatrices blanchâtres dépareillant de son teint opaline. Elle n'en restait pas moins une superbe femme.

- Ano…. Kuga-san, si je pouvais me laver seule, je ne peux pas entrer dans la baignoire sans appui. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… Je peux me contenter d'une simple douche…

Entendant enfin les mots timides et gênés de Shizuru, Natsuki se ressaisit. Avançant fermement vers la jeune femme, elle passa son bras gauche sous ses genoux, glissa son bras droit dans son dos tandis que Shizuru mettait sa main gauche sur sa nuque tout en maintenant la serviette de bain contre son corps de la droite. La policière ne fit nullement attention au fait que son débardeur et son jean's s'imbibaient de l'humidité du corps chaud de l'ex kaicho. Le contact du corps nu de Shizuru contre elle lui vida totalement l'esprit, assombrissant ses yeux verts d'éclat de désir. Elle aurait voulu parcourir la totalité de la peau entre ses mains, effacer une à une, du bout de ses doigts, les balafres stigmatisant le velouté de l'épiderme de son amie.

Le temps semblait se figer, alors que lentement, très lentement, Natsuki déposait Shizuru dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau chaude submerger peu à peu de sa vue le corps nu. Immergeant également ses bras dans le liquide, la policière guida la douce charge qu'elle portait jusqu'à ce que son installation sécuritaire dans l'eau soit assurée.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient enfin. Les prunelles rubis ne pouvaient masquer le trouble et le questionnement de leur propriétaire, quant à leurs homologues émeraudes, elles étaient sérieuses et désireuses. Une tension presque palpable emplissait la pièce tandis qu'un long silence s'était installé. Les minutes passaient sans qu'une parole ne soit échangées, Natsuki était accroupie à côté de la baignoire, ses vêtements mouillés lui moulait le corps, mais elle n'en avait nullement conscience, se contentant de fixer Shizuru. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, leurs souffles changeaient, leurs corps répondaient peu à peu à ce qui, et elles en prirent conscience, était une tension sexuel incroyable.

* * *

Cet échange visuel d'une intensité grandissante fut interrompu par la sonnette intempestive de la porte d'entrée.

Le moment était terminé, retrouvant toute sa timidité, Natsuki rougit violemment, et se rua hors de la salle de bain pour accueillir le visiteur qui était très certainement le livreur de leurs repas, laissant une Shizuru complètement déboussolée par ses derniers instants, seule dans son bain.

Obligée d'appeler Natsuki pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire, la policière l'aida sans un mot, la déposa sur le siège de bain juste à côté de son fauteuil roulant, vérifiant que Shizuru parviendrait à se réinstaller dedans seule, déposa les vêtements qu'elle avait préparée pour elle, et repartit préparer la table pour le repas.

La policière ne comprenait ses propres réactions, tout comme Shizuru était tout aussi perdue. Jamais encore Natsuki n'avait dûe faire face à ce genre de situation, et était totalement ignorante de la conduite à tenir. Tout en finissant de mettre la table, elle décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passer afin de pouvoir y réfléchir plus tard, une fois seule. Et lorsque l'ex kaicho l'a rejoignit enfin, elle se contenta de lui parler tranquillement :

- J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai commandée. J'ai essayée de choisir ce que je pensais que tu apprécierais.

- Ookini, Kuga-san. Ne t'inquiète pas, se sera toujours meilleur que se qu'on me sert à la clinique. Répondit Shizuru avec un sourire en commençant à déguster les aliments.

Le diner se passa dans un calme relatif, la conversation se tourna sur les habitudes alimentaires de Natsuki, et de celles qu'elle connaissait de Shizuru. La soirée continua dans la même atmosphère tranquille avec un service de thé, puis constatant des signes de fatigues chez la femme de Kyoto, la policière l'installa dans son lit.

- Ara, Kuga-san ne vient pas se coucher ? demanda Shizuru alors que l'enquêtrice l'ayant border, s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- Non… je… j'ai du travail à finir. Je vais aussi prendre une douche. Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je ne te dérangerais pas, et demain matin je te reconduirais à la clinique.

- Ne vas tu pas dormir parce que je suis là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me reposerais un peu sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète, tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormir beaucoup ses jours ci. Alors s'il te plait, viens te coucher près de moi… je veux être sûre que tu te repose vraiment.

Voyant l'air résolue de son amie, Natsuki poussa un soupir d'acceptation, prit rapidement une douche, et rejoignit enfin son lit où l'attendait Shizuru.

Se glissant timidement sous les draps, la policière devait s'avouer qu'elle était épuisée. Et à peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller, qu'elle s'endormit en soufflant un « bonne nuit » à sa compagne de couche.

Souriant tendrement à la vue du visage endormi dans la pénombre de la pièce, Shizuru sombra elle aussi dans un sommeil réparateur. Son esprit empli des images de cette journée mémorable. Et au fil de la nuit, c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles s'abandonnèrent au pays des rêves.


	12. 12 Danger

_**Merci pour les dernières reviews laissées. **_

_**Et pour répondre à certains m'ayant posé la question, je poste mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que je l'ai écris, donc je n'en ai pas d'avance. Et je m'excuse si des fautes apparaissent par endroit. J'écris chaque chapitre en 2 ou 3 heures suivant mon inspiration, et n'ait pas de Betas pour apporter une éventuelle correction.****  
**_

_**Je suis néanmoins totalement ravie de voir que cette fiction plait et est suivie par un assez grand nombre de lecteurs.**_

_**Les prochains chapitres, dont la trame est pour l'instant dans mon petit cerveau, vont être plus sombres et tournés plus du côté policier que sentimental. **_

_**J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ses petites indications, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**_

_**J'attends vos reviews de réaction avec impatience !**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Danger...**

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres fendues, un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche, Yukariko reprenait peu à peu conscience. Son corps refusait de répondre aux ordres de son cerveau. Elle était nue, baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçue que la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles était bien réelle. Elle était couverte de contusions, ses jambes, ses bras, son ventre et son visage portaient les marques bleues violacées des violents coups qu'elle avait reçue et qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience. Etudiant son environnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une pièce froide et humide, allongée sur un lit de ciment, une lumière blafarde dispensée par un néon encastré dans le plafond illuminait la petite cellule de 3 mètres sur 4 mètres. Les murs étaient lisses, couverts de tâches d'humidité, par endroit de l'eau saumâtre ruisselait en filets verdâtres. Elle passa sa langue gonflée par la soif sur ses lèvres blessées, et sèches. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle l'ignorait. Tentant de faire le point sur ses souvenirs, elle se remémora son enlèvement.

Elle était tranquillement chez elle, son mari, Watari Ishigami, était à l'académie de Fuuka, où il était professeur d'art. Yukariko lisait tranquillement un livre dans son salon, attendant que sa fille de 4 mois, Hikari, se réveille de sa sieste, lorsque 3 hommes vêtus de costume cravate noir firent irruption chez elle. L'ancienne Hime n'était pas vraiment versée dans l'art du combat au corps à corps, avant son mariage, elle remplissait le rôle de sœur à l'église de Fuuka pour guider les élèves, et était farouchement opposée à toute forme de violence. Elle ne put donc rien faire lorsque les 3 hommes se jetèrent sur elle, elle tenta vainement de leur échapper en poussant tables et chaises dans leurs jambes, mais les violents coups de poings et coups de pieds qu'elle reçue l'a laissa à moitié inconsciente alors qu'ils s'emparaient d'elle, et de sa fille qui, réveillée par les bruits assourdissants de bagarre, s'était mise à hurler dans son berceau.

Où était sa fille ? Qui étaient ses hommes ? Que voulaient ils leurs faire ?

Tout à son questionnement, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de coups à proximité. Les hurlements stridents d'une femme. Des voix d'hommes. Elle ne distinguait pas les paroles, mais entendit des rires alors que les cris de la femme se transformaient en faibles pleurs.

Les yeux hagards, elle se mis à trembler de tout son corps lorsque la porte métallique de sa cellule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre dans son encadrement 2 hommes vêtus de tenues blanche, genre infirmier. Leurs visages étaient en partie couverts de masques de protection, ne lui permettant pas d'identifier les hommes.

L'un d'eux l'observa un instant, et dit à 2 assistants restés dans le couloir :

- Bon, à son tour, emmenez là au laboratoire.

- Où est ma fille ? qui êtes vous ? que voulez vous ? demanda l'ex hime d'une voix tremblante à cause de sa gorge douloureuse et de sa bouche pâteuse.

- Ta gueule ! Lâcha un des 2 malabars en lui balançant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le souffle coupé par la violence de l'impact et le choc émotionnel du coup, yukariko fut saisie et trainer par les 2 hommes à la suite des 2 scientifiques. Aucun regard ne lui était accordé, aucun mot prononcé alors qu'elle voyait défiler sous ses yeux des couloirs sombres, n'ayant pas la force de tenir debout, les hommes l'a tenait par les bras, l'a trainant sans ménagement sur le sol cimenté glacial. Sans douceur, elle fut introduite dans une salle équipée d'un « lit » agrémenté de menottes sur lequel elle fut attachée.

Paniquée, elle regarda avec horreur les 2 scientifiques approcher une table roulante saturé d'instruments de chirurgie divers et tachés de sang. Avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire un seul mot, un protège dent l'empéchant d'avaler sa langue et de se blesser fut enfoncer dans sa bouche. Sa tête fut attachée fermement au dossier du lit qui fut relevé en position debout. Elle sentit les hommes placer sur son crane et sa poitrine des électrodes. Une aiguille de perfusion puis 2 furent insérer dans ses bras, un liquide bleu s'écoula peu à peu dans son organisme. Au fur et à mesure que le produit glacial se déversait dans ses veines, son corps fut pris de spasmes monstrueux. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu brulant s'écoulait en elle, ne pouvant hurler sa douleur, elle sentait chaque muscle de son être se tordre, s'étirer, prêt à se rompre. Toutes ses veines apparaissaient grotesquement à la surface de sa peau, comme si elles essayaient de sortir de son corps brisé de toute cette souffrance.

Elle entendait vaguement dans les affres de la douleur, le moniteur cardiaque relié à sa poitrine s'affoler, au même rythme que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Et juste avant de perdre connaissance, ses yeux avaient roulés dans leurs orbites, l'empêchant de distinguer les hommes présents dans la pièce mais ses oreilles captèrent ses mots :

- Ce sujet réagit mieux que nous le pensions, Mr Smith. C'était une bonne idée de tenter l'expérience sur elle. Quant à sa fille, elle dispose des caractéristiques nécessaires, mais est encore son organisme est encore trop jeune pour supporter l'assimilation.

- Oui, il nous en faut d'autres.

* * *

Sentant contre elle une douce chaleur, et un parfum suave, Natsuki se blottit un peu plus contre leurs sources, sans ouvrir les yeux, appréciant seulement le contact chaud contre son corps. Ses gestes ensommeillés réveillèrent Shizuru qui rougit en constatant la position équivoque de leurs 2 corps. La policière avait posée sa tête contre sa poitrine, l'un de ses bras enserrait sa taille, sa main ayant glissée sous son T-shirt et reposait sur sa hanche nue, l'une de ses jambes s'était placée entre les siennes. Les yeux vermillon se posèrent sur le visage endormi entre ses seins, et malgrès la gêne occasionnée par cette proximité fortuite, elle ne put retenir un sourire tendre à la vue de l'air angélique de l'enquêtrice. Doucement, l'ex Kaicho entreprit de déplacer les mèches de cheveux noirs bleutés masquant une partie des yeux clos de Natsuki. Ce geste tendre réveilla instantanément l'endormie, qui s'apercevant de l'étreinte de leurs corps, bondit littéralement hors du lit, se prit les pieds dans les draps et tomba lourdement sur le sol en poussant un grognement de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta la table de nuit.

- Ara, ara, Kuga-san n'avait pas besoin de réagir ainsi. Elle était tellement mignonne dans son sommeil…

C'est une Natsuki écarlate qui se redressa en maugréant, puis elle aida Shizuru à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant avant de la diriger dans la salle de bain afin de la laisser se changer.

De retour dans sa chambre, la policière se changea rapidement, et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle-même se contentait de peu, avalant chaque matin seulement quelques café, et parfois un bout de pain, elle essaya de faire un effort pour aujourd'hui. Puisant dans les maigres réserves d'aliments, elle parvint à préparer un déjeuner acceptable et accueillit fière d'elle Shizuru à la table soigneusement apprêter. L'ex Kaicho ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'air fier et enfantin de l'enquêtrice, et savoura ce moment de félicité matinal.

C'est avec grand regret qu'elle laissa la policière l'escorter jusqu'à la clinique. Elle aurait appréciée grandement de passer chaque jours de la même manière que ces dernières heures.

Retrouvant à regret la chambre de clinique, Shizuru et Natsuki hésitaient à se quitter, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envie de rompre la symbiose qui s'était installée entre elles.

Et même si aucunes des deux ne parvenaient encore à identifier exactement les diverses émotions nées ces dernières heures, elles devaient faire le point sur tout ça. Mais devaient elles en discuter ensemble ? Indécises sur le choix à faire, elles s'observaient silencieusement sans se décider à parler.

Mais le calme de l'instant fut troublé par le téléphone portable de la policière.

- Oui ?

- Kuga, c'est Yamada. Fumi-san a été enlevée. Cette fois, faut que tu te décide à parler aux autres Himes, je ne peux pas faire de miracle pour toutes les protéger. La situation me dépasse. Et cette fois ci, je compte 6 morts parmi mes hommes.

- Putain ! Fais chier ! lacha durement Natsuki.

Puis voyant l'air inquiet de Shizuru, elle décida de sortir dans le couloir pour poursuivre sa conversation.

- Ok, Yamada, j'arrive, j'ai encore 3 jours de congés. Met autant d'homme que tu peux pour la protection de Shizuru s'il te plait. Le fait de m'éloigner d'elle m'est difficile. Je vais parler aux autres.

- D'accord. Préviens-moi dès que tu es à Fuuka. Dit son informateur en raccrochant.

Natsuki respira profondément et tenta de reprendre un air impassible avant de retourner dans la chambre de son amie. Mais son masque ne trompa pas Shizuru, et c'est d'une voix où perçait une certaine angoisse qu'elle dit :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais gérer le problème. Mais je serais probablement absente quelques jours. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps. Je t'appellerais pour que tu sache que tout va bien. Alors ne t'en fais pas, et concentre toi sur ta rééducation.

- Comment Kuga-san veut elle que je ne m'inquiète pas alors qu'elle ne peut me cacher que c'est une situation grave ? Crois tu que je ne sens pas que tu es toi-même inquiète ? Et je suppose que c'est également dangereux… Et savoir que je ne peux même pas t'aider ou t'apporter mon soutien me fais mal.

La policière se tendit en voyant les traits torturés affichés sur le visage de la femme de Kyoto. Et tentant de l'apaiser, elle s'assit au bord de son lit, la prit dans ses bras, carressant doucement son dos, et lui souffla :

- Ecoute Shizuru. Te savoir en sécurité, et loin de tout danger eest la seule chose qui m'importe. Jamais je ne te laisserais t'impliquer dans une situation que moi seule doit régler. Alors … je t'en prie… avant de partir je ne veux voir que ton sourire…

- Mais je_

- Chut… ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis, saisissant de ses 2 mains le visage de son amie, Natsuki déposa un doux baiser sur son front, fixa ses yeux émeraudes dans leurs homologues rubis, et demanda avec un tendre sourire :

- Allez, j'y vais, alors souris moi…

Ne pouvant refuser cette supplique, Shizuru afficha un sourire timide, mais ne put enlever l'inquiétude de son regard alors que la policière quittait la pièce, la laissant seule et impuissante.


	13. 13 Anciennes Himes

_**Allez, voici un calme petit chapitre.**_

_**Sachant que les prochains vont me demander plus de travail, j'espère pouvoir continuer à en poster un chaque jour. Mais du fait que, avant de commencer chaque chapitre, je passe les heures précédentes à tout mettre en place dans mon ti cerveau, et que les prochains seront plus complexes, je ne vous promet rien quant à la publication quotidienne... **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les dernières reviews ^^ I am very Happy !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Anciennes Himes**

La motarde laissait le paysage défiler devant elle alors que son engin l'a ramenait peu à peu jusqu'à son passé. Sa destination, l'académie de Fuuka. Elle avait donnée rendez vous à toutes les anciennes Himes sur le parking devant le campus scolaire en fin de journée. Estimant qu'une entrevue dans un lieu clos avec du public autour ne serait pas de bon goût avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer à ses anciennes camarades. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et Natsuki n'avaient plus donnée de vie depuis presque autant de temps à la plupart d'entre elles, si ce n'est Mai. Du coup, elle ignorait totalement l'accueil auquel elle allait faire face, en particulier avec les nouvelles dont elle était porteuse. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle conduisait son bolide. Comme elle aurait eue envie de ne pas avoir à faire cette confrontation ! Surtout qu'elle était dans l'obligation de laisser Shizuru seule à Tokyo, sous la garde, qu'elle espérait efficace, des hommes de Yamada.

Arrivant enfin sur les lieux de la rencontre, elle stoppa sa moto près des véhicules déjà garés. Enlevant son casque, elle porta son regard sur les visages familiers qui l'observaient. Elles étaient déjà toutes là : Tokiha Mai, Kikukawa Yukino, Munakata Shiho, Minagi Mikoto, Yuuki Nao, Okuzaki Akira, Sugiura Midori, Higurashi Akane, et même Searrs Alyssa et Glear Miyu. Il manquait bien sûr Himeno Fumi et Sanada Yukariko, qui avait toutes deux été enlevées, et Shizuru.

Observant les jeunes femmes présentes, Natsuki constata que certaines avaient grandies, mûries. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle renvoyait aussi une image plus mature. Mais l'action de Mai l'empêcha de finir sa pensée. La rouquine s'approcha sans un mot de la policière toujours assise sur sa moto, la gifla, puis la serra dans ses bras en tremblant légèrement.

Choquée, la joue en feu, Natsuki mit un moment à entendre les paroles pleines d'émotions de son amie :

- La gifle s'est pour m'avoir laissée inquiète et sans nouvelles depuis des semaines. Mais je suis contente de te voir Natsuki.

Aucunes des autres femmes n'osaient prendre la parole, se contentant d'observer la motarde avec un certain étonnement. La jeune rebelle qu'elles avaient connues n'était plus. Face à elles se tenaient une magnifique femme dégageant affichant une maturité, un sérieux, et une confiance qu'elles ne lui connaissaient pas. Ses yeux émeraudes qui les avaient fixés tour à tour, étaient résolus, réfléchis, et incroyablement sérieux. Physiquement, elle avait pris quelques centimètres, et sa plastique enviée de mannequin au lycée avait encore embellie. Les anciennes Himes ignoraient tout de ce qu'avait fait Natsuki depuis son départ précipité de l'académie, et elles avaient toutes été fortement étonnées et intriguées de la convocation de cette dernière.

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre les retrouvailles dans une ambiance mielleuse et dégoulinante de bons sentiments plus ou moins réels. S'écartant de l'étreinte de Mai, la motarde décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et commença :

- Bon alors, désolée, mais je n'ai pas franchement le temps de fêter nos retrouvailles. Si je vous ais réunies ici c'est pas pour aller faire un Karaoké en souvenir du bon vieux temps malheureusement. Non… Je suis venue vous annoncer que vous êtes toutes en danger. Vous avez remarquées que Fumi et Yukariko ne sont pas là. Elles ont été enlevées. Le bébé de la sœur a aussi disparu. Et vous êtes très probablement les prochaines.

Elle vit que son annonce avait fait son effet, peu à peu les visages s'étaient fermés, les yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, les bouches ouvertes sur des questions muettes. La première à reprendre ses esprits fut Nao.

- Oï Kuga ! de quoi tu nous parles là ? Qui les a enlevées, et pourquoi ? Et ils nous veulent quoi ?

- Ce dont je vous parle, c'est une menace pour vos vies à toutes. Avec l'aide de certains de mes contacts, une surveillance supposée vous protéger a été mise en place, mais cela s'est révélée insuffisant pour la directrice et la sœur. Qui ? j'en sais rien, sinon je les aurait déjà trouvés. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, mais j'ai pas la réponse non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai retrouvée le corps de plusieurs femmes qui avait été marquées du symbole des Himes, et un message menaçant que les prochaines seraient vous et moi. Et je vais vous épargner les détails et les circonstances de la mort de ses femmes, mais sachez que ceux qui ont fait ça ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, et très certainement, les mêmes qui s'en sont pris à Shizuru.

- Putain, mais tu nous fait quoi là ? tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? tu débarques d'on ne sait où après plus d'un an d'absence, et tu nous annonce comme ça, froidement, qu'on risque de crever comme des chiennes !

Nao avait empoignée le col de la combinaison de moto de Natsuki, et c'est sous le regard froid de la motarde que les autres himes saisirent la jeune fille, tentant de la calmer et de l'empêcher de frapper la policière. Elles se figèrent toutes lorsque la voix glaciale de la beauté sombre continua :

- Je suis venue ici dans le but de vous prévenir. J'ai laissée Shizuru toute seule à Tokyo, sachant que ses salauds y ont laissés des cadavres de femmes violées et torturées. J'ai laissée la personne à qui je tiens le plus pour vous apporter mon aide et essayer de vous protéger au mieux. Alors si t'es pas contente Nao, je repars direct et vous laisse vous démerder seules.

- Ola, c'est bon… On va se calmer. Lanca Midori en fixant ses anciennes élèves durement, puis se tournant vers Natsuki, elle continua plus doucement : Ok. Alors, as-tu des pistes sur les auteurs de ses crimes ? Que nous conseillerais-tu de faire exactement ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement aucunes pistes probantes. Toutes mes tentatives d'avoir des infos n'ont pas abouties. Mais avec les rapports légistes, et les constations sur les scènes de crimes, je peux dire que ces types ont fait partis, ou connaissent le festival des Himes et nos identités. Quant à ce que je vous conseillerais de faire, se serait de vous planquer et d'accepter une protection rapprochée le temps que je choppe ces hommes.

- Comment as-tu eue ses infos ?

- Je fais partie de la police de Tokyo, et je suis chargée de l'enquête sur ces crimes.

Cette annonce stupéfia ses interlocutrices, mais leurs permit aussi de mieux comprendre le changement profond qu'elles avaient décelées chez leur ancienne camarade. Toutes réfléchissaient aux paroles de Natsuki, cherchant des solutions viables. Après quelques instant d'un silence pesant, se fut Midori qui reprit la parole :

- On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas disparaitre ainsi, même si c'est pour notre sécurité. Nous avons nos proches, nos travails, nos études…

- Vous n'aurez plus rien de tout ça si vous êtes enlevées et tuées. Lâcha laconiquement la motarde. Je peux comprendre que vous vous fassiez du soucis pour votre famille ou vos amis, mais là, la situation est trop grave pour que vous continuiez à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Si j'avais pu vous éviter tout ça, je l'aurais fait. Mais cette fois, ça nous dépasse. Et nous devons prendre des mesures radicales et à longs termes. Je vous laisse 24h pour y réfléchir. Et si vous prenez pleinement conscience que vous n'avez pas le choix, revenez ici même demain soir à la même heure. Si vous ne venez pas, je ne pourrais rien pour vous, et j'espère ne pas avoir à enquêter sur votre mort.

C'est sur ses mots que Natsuki se détourna, réenfourcha sa moto, et quitta les lieux, laissant les Ex himes seules avec leurs consciences et réflexions.

* * *

Espérant ne pas avoir à rester longtemps loin de Tokyo, Natsuki avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel du centre ville de Fuuka. Et c'est avec un certain dépit qu'elle contemplait le paysage visible par la fenêtre. Etre revenue sur les lieux de son passé l'énervait au plus haut point. A la vue des divers endroits qu'elle avait parcourue en tant que lycéenne, que se soit seule ou avec ses amies, lui faisait se remémorer les souvenirs plus ou moins heureux. Ses souvenirs refaisait naitre en son cœur des émotions qu'elle avait oblitérer depuis son départ de cette ville. Rageant de se sentir si émotive, elle saisit son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de la seule personne pouvant apaiser le flux de ses sentiments perturbés.

* * *

Seule, dans la chambre de la clinique, Shizuru regardait la nuit tomber sur la ville par sa fenêtre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une femme aux yeux verts émeraude. Cette femme qui avait provoquée un profond trouble dans son être, mais aussi un continuel questionnement sur ses relations exactes avec la policière. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait à la simple évocation de la beauté aux cheveux noirs ? Pourquoi avait elle ressentie une chaleur douce au creux de ses entrailles lorsque de l'échange visuel qu'elles avaient eue dans la salle de bain de Natsuki ? Pourquoi son corps semblait-il marqué au fer rouge là où les mains de l'enquêtrice avaient touchés sa peau ? Elles étaient toutes deux des femmes, alors pourquoi une telle tension sexuelle était née entre elles ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie. Et la voix légèrement rauque qui retentit alors dans le combiné déclencha des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ex kaicho.

- Shizuru ? c'est Kruger… euh… Kuga…. Je … je t'avais promis de t'appeler… alors voilà…

- Ara, je pensais justement à toi. Je suis ravie de d'entendre ta voix. Est-ce que tu va bien ? Dis doucement Shizuru, imaginant sans peine le visage rougissant de la policière.

- Euh… Oui je vais bien. Et toi ?

Elles continuèrent quelques minutes à discuter, parlant de la journée de Shizuru. Puis, ayant épuiser ce sujet de conversation, l'ex kaicho se permit de poser une question :

- Dis, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose de très important. Quelle était notre relation exacte avant mon coma ?

_ Silence_

- Kuga-san ?

- Je… Nous… étions amies.

- Ara… Me dis tu vraiment la vérité ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Shizuru ?

- Parce que je veux comprendre les émotions que tu fais naitre en moi.

Shizuru entendit distinctement le souffle de son interlocutrice se couper, une expiration forte qui lâcha ses mots d'une voix étranglée :

- N… nous en parlerons quand je reviendrais. Je dois te laisser Shizuru. Passe une bonne nuit.

La femme de Kyoto reposa lentement le combiné, la réaction de Natsuki la confortant dans l'idée qu'elles n'avaient pas une simple relation amicale. Et c'est avec un sourire rêveur qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit, livrant son corps et son esprit à un doux sommeil empli d'images de la beauté sombre.


	14. 14 Monstre

**_Tout d'abord merci pour les dernières reviews._**

**_ Mais si possible, se serait bien que vous signiez vos reviews, en particulier quand elles peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer, comme la dernière reviews de ...Guest... L'anonymat de certains posteurs ne me permet pas de les remercier comme il se doit..._**

**_Voili voilou !_**

**_Allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

**_Altar._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Monstre**

Natsuki tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Attendant avec impatience l'heure du rendez vous fixé avec les anciennes himes, elle s'était refusée à quitter l'hôtel. Se promener dans la ville de son enfance ne lui disant rien, elle avait tué le temps comme elle avait pu, en réfléchissant sur la suite à donner, appelant ses informateurs pour obtenir autant d'informations que possible, et en préparant « la disparition des Himes ». Elle ignorait combien de ses anciennes camarades répondraient présentes. Néanmoins, tout était prêt. Elle espérait que ces mesures soient suffisantes pour écarter tout danger pendant un temps. Ne tenant plus en voyant qu'il restait une heure à attendre, elle s'empara de son casque de moto, et quittant l'hôtel, se dirigea vers l'académie de Fuuka. Personne sur le parking. Prenant son mal en patience, la motarde regardait nerveusement l'heure tourner. Allaient-elles venir ? Avait-elle suffisamment exprimée l'urgence et la gravité de la situation ? Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant une, puis deux voitures venir vers elle, se garer, et ses passagères en descendre.

Devant la policière se tenaient toutes les jeunes femmes présentes hier soir. Sentant son inquiétude s'estomper, Natsuki, sans un mot pour les ex Himes, prit son portable, composa un numéro et dit simplement à son correspondant avant de raccrocher :

- Yamada, c'est bon, elles sont là, vous pouvez venir.

S'ensuivit un silence gênant que Mai rompit tout en s'approchant de son amie.

- Natsuki, attend. Après ton départ hier, nous avons discutée. Et nous n'allons pas toutes partir.

- Quoi ?! Mais_

- Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère ! Il n'a plus que moi, je ne peux pas le laisser à Fuuka et partir dieu sait où. Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas, Akira-kun reste avec moi ainsi que Mikoto.

- Bon sang Mai ! c'est trop dangereux ! Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger comme ça !

- Oï Kuga, moi je ne laisse pas ma mère non plus. Je n'ai jamais aimée faire partie d'un petit groupe de toute façon, alors je vais continuer seule, et si ces gars se pointe, je les aurais. Intervint Nao d'un air bravache.

- Vous êtes complètement inconscientes ! On parle de meurtre ! de tortures ! Et vous croyez que vous pourrez y faire face sans vos pouvoirs ? Vous n'êtes que des gamines sans défenses face à ses hommes ! Ils ont réussis à avoir Shizuru sans difficulté sachant qu'elle était plus forte que vous lors du festival. Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire seules ? Hein ?

La colère et l'incompréhension se lisait sur les traits de Natsuki. Même si elle avait décidée de se séparer de son passé, il n'en restait pas moins que ses anciennes camarades lui importait toujours. Et elle ne pouvait ignorer le poing douloureux dans sa poitrine en les voyant tour à tour refuser la protection rapprochée.

Seules Miyu et Alyssa acceptèrent le plan de Natsuki, elles n'avaient aucunes autres attaches à Fuuka à part elles mêmes.

Rageusement la motarde pensa qu'au final, les sentiments et l'amour étaient une belle connerie qui rendait totalement aveugle et faisait faire n'importe quoi à ses anciennes amies. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment les juger ? N'avait elle pas elle-même tout quittée pour Shizuru ? Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la camionnette de Yamada, accompagné de Sakomizu.

Les Deux hommes furent interloqués en constatant que seules deux ex himes allaient les suivre.

- Ecoute Natsuki, moi si je reste c'est pour poursuivre mes recherches, et si mes élèves ne partent pas, je ne peux pas les laisser seules et me planquer. Néanmoins, ce que tu nous a déjà appris va nous pousser à plus de prudence. On en a discutées, et on a décidées de ne pas rester seules, donc on habitera tout à tour les unes chez les autres. On se soutiendra, comme on l'avait fait durant le festival_

- Mais là c'est pas le festival ! On ne parle plus de Childs et d'orphans. Et même si vous ne vous séparer pas et évoluez en petit groupe, ces hommes auront plus de facilité à vous cueillir. Et sachant qu'ils n'ont pas hésités à tuer les hommes de Yamada chargés de la surveillance, ils n'hésiteront pas tuer vos proches si il le faut. Donc vous serez non seulement vous-même en danger, mais vos proches également !

- On le sait, on en a discuter. Mais abandonner nos familles et amis sans en avoir de nouvelles n'est possible pour aucunes d'entre nous. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre aberrant, mais on a choisit. Alors, s'il te plait, Natsuki, accepte le et afin de nous aider à nous protéger, fournis nous autant d'infos que possible… Attrapons les ensembles.

Poussant un profond soupir de frustration, la policière répliqua :

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps à Fuuka. Mon congé se termine et je dois reprendre le boulot à Tokyo. Je pourrais vous transmettre ce que je sais, mais ne pourrais pas venir rapidement si vous êtes menacées. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

Estimant que cette entrevue devait cesser, la motarde se dirigea vers son véhicule, la déception de n'avoir pu aider ses anciennes camarades visible sur le léger affaissement de ses épaules et sa démarche lente et lourde. La main de Mai sur son bras la retint.

- Attend Natsuki, ne pars pas comme ça. Allons toutes ensembles boire un verre… et malgré les circonstances, profiter un peu de nos retrouvailles.

- Désolée Mai, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. La route de retour est longue jusqu'à Tokyo, et je vite m'assurer que Shizuru va bien.

Les liens étaient rompus. Définitivement, Natsuki sentait qu'elle avait perdue les êtres de son passé. Tentant de repousser le froid insidieux de ces constatations, le regard devenant dur face aux résolutions qu'elle prenait tout en poussant sa moto a avaler les kilomètres le plus rapidement possible vers sa destination.

* * *

La nuit était tombée déjà quelques heures sur Tokyo. Alors qu'elle dormait, Shizuru sentit une présence dans sa chambre, ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un regard vert luisant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Se redressant, elle constata, non en une certaine surprise, que la policière se tenait debout juste à côté de son lit. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant les yeux émeraude emplis de tristesse. Elle se contenta de souffler :

- Kuga-san ?

- Gomen… Shizuru… Je … juste un instant… s'il te plait…

Shizuru retint son souffle tandis que très doucement, l'enquêtrice s'allongeait sur le bord de son lit, la serrant maladroitement contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

La jeune femme voulait, demandait un réconfort, un soutien, un instant de quiétude. Ce que l'ex kaicho lui accorda sans hésitation en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs deux corps. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir apporter un tant soit peu quelque chose à la policière. Sa main se mit à caresser la longue chevelure de la jeune femme serrée contre elle, essayant de soulager la tension de cette dernière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shizuru s'endormit, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux alors que les rayons solaires matinaux balayaient son visage, aucune trace de sa visiteuse nocturne. Elle douta un instant, se demandant si elle avait rêvée, mais le léger parfum reconnaissable stagnant sur les draps à ses côtés lui enleva ce doute.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Natsuki venait de prendre une douche revigorante, et pour changer, un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle aurait besoin de force aujourd'hui. Sa visite auprès de Shizuru lui avait redonnée la volonté et le courage vacillant, chassant les doutes qui s'étaient emparés d'elle après le refus de protection de leurs anciennes camarades.

Se fustigeant de sa propre faiblesse, elle entreprit de revoir tout les rapports concernant les victimes des meurtres. Elle les connaissait par cœur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait loupée quelque chose. La policière effaça ce qu'elle avait notée sur l'un des tableaux veleda de son salon, puis toute à sa réflexion, y écrivit les noms des victimes, la date de leurs disparitions, et où et quand elles avaient été retrouvées. Il n'y avait aucun point commun entre ces femmes, elles ne se connaissaient pas, n'habitaient pas aux mêmes endroits, n'avaient pas d'apparences communes. La seule chose qui réapparaissait dans les rapports était qu'elles étaient toutes vierges avant leurs enlèvements. Pourquoi ce point semblable ? Avait-il une réelle importance ?

Ronchonnant de l'impasse du fil de ses pensées, l'enquêtrice se pencha sur les rapports que Yamada lui avait remis concernant l'enlèvement de Fumi et Yukariko. L'enlèvement des 2 femmes avait été rapide et extrêmement violent, outre le fait que les hommes de surveillance de Yamada avaient été tués soit par balle soit par arme blanche, les lieux étaient saccagés et du sang avait été retrouvé. Mais aucune trace ADN des kidnappeurs. Ces 2 affaires avaient été étouffées, et aucunes informations n'avaient filtrées par la presse.

L'efficacité de ses techniques lui rappelait la première division, mais c'était impossible. En effet, durant le festival, Shizuru avait massacrée la quasi-totalité de leurs membres, ne laissant la survie qu'à quelques cellules isolées. De plus, les survivants n'avaient plus les moyens logistiques et financiers de mener de telles actions. Et si c'était eux les coupables, il n'aurait pas laissés l'ex kaicho en vie, ou, tout du moins, se serait assurés de sa mort.

Alors qui ? Les SEARRS ? Natsuki avait très peu d'informations concernant ce groupe occulte. Il était apparus brusquement lors du festival des himes, faisant une démonstration de puissance militaire incroyable, de plus, les SEARRS avaient accès à des moyens logistiques et scientifiques impressionnant. Au point d'avoir pu créer une cyborg, Miyu Glearr, et une hime artificielle, Alyssa Searrs, sans parler du child de cette dernière qui avait démontré une puissance destructrice phénoménale. Mais ce groupe, qui avait presque toujours évolué dans l'ombre au fil des siècles, aurait –il un quelconque intérêt à laisser des cadavres de femmes au vu de tous ? A enlever les anciennes Himes ? Non, ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à leurs manières de faire.

Décidant de parfaire ses connaissances concernant les SEARRS, la policière décida d'aller questionner les 2 deux seules êtres issus de ce groupe qu'elle connaissait.

Prenant soin de faire toute sorte de détour afin de semer d'éventuels suiveurs, la motarde arriva enfin jusqu'à la planque que Yamada et Sakomizu avaient préparés pour les ex himes. Un immense appartement dans une des zones commerciales de la banlieue de Tokyo, disposant de plusieurs issues de secours et de pièces de survies sécurisées, ce logement était un véritable bunker.

C'est bien évidement sans aucune surprise que la cyborg ouvrit la porte à la visiteuse.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de prendre des gants pour s'adresser à Miyu, Natsuki la suivit jusqu'au salon ou attendait patiemment Alyssa, s'assit et commença :

- Bon, je vais passer sur les formalités d'usage et rentrer dans le vif du sujet. J'ai besoin de toutes les infos dont vous disposer sur les SEARRS pour poursuivre mon enquête. Je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose de mes informateurs à leurs sujets, alors je me suis dit que j'allais directement vous demander.

Elle vit un échange de regard entre l'androïde et la petite fille blonde.

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Le peu de chose que je sais personnellement, tu dois déjà en avoir connaissance. Dit la fillette.

- Miyu, toi tu dois en savoir plus non ? Tu n'as pas une sorte de connexion avec la base de données des SEARRS ?

- Cette connexion a été interrompue lorsque j'ai fuit avec Ojou-sama. Notre fuite ayant été considérée comme une trahison, de plus, sans ses pouvoirs de Himes, Ojou-sama n'était d'aucunes utilités pour eux. Quant à moi, je n'étais qu'un outil. Donc tout ce dont je peux t'informer ne sera que les données antérieures à ses événements.

- Ok, se sera toujours ça. Lança l'enquêtrice en sortant un calepin et un stylo de sa poche intérieure de combinaison.

- Vu l'importance et le volume des données, il serait plus pratique de te les transmettre via une connexion informatique.

- Hum… Tu dois être connectée à un ordinateur ? ou tu peux le faire à distance ?

- Je peux le faire à distance en créant une connexion sécurisée, et en cryptant les données. Mais il te faudra une grande capacité de stockage et un ordinateur assez puissant.

- Très bien. Je vais de ce pas prendre ce qu'il faut. Je t'appelle dès que je suis connectée et tu me transfèreras les données. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, voici mes numéros de portable, de chez moi, et de mon boulot. Mémorise-les, puis détruit ce papier.

Natsuki quitta l'appartement, se remit à faire des détours afin de rentrer chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle prit son téléphone, et appela l'un de ses contacts.

- C'est Duran. Peux-tu me fournir un ordinateur portable surpuissant et intracable ? si possible pour aujourd'hui….Ok merci… Appelle-moi pour confirmer l'heure, quant au lieu de récupération, c'est comme d'habitude, je laisserais l'argent dans le casier.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir été récupérer puis installer dans son bureau son nouvel ordinateur, la motarde appela Miyu pour confirmer le transfert des données. Après quelques instants, les yeux verts balayaient l'écran saturé de d'écriture cryptée.

Une fois le chargement terminé, elle put enfin commencer à consulter les divers dossiers. Même si la cyborg affirmait n'avoir que peu d'informations, jamais Natsuki n'avait eue autant de renseignements sur les SEARRS, et c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'elle se rendit compte de la complexité tentaculaire de l'organisation. S'en était effrayant de savoir qu'ils avaient pu rester dans l'ombre tellement longtemps. Elle allait passer un temps monstre à consulter tout ses dossiers. Si certains semblaient inintéressants, elle n'osait se permettre de laisser passer la moindre page ou photo de peur de rater un point essentiel. Et bien lui en prit.

La stupeur s'affichait sur ses traits tandis qu'elle comprenait peu à peu l'ampleur des corrélations et des connexions que SEARRS entretenait avec d'autres organismes, voire même, gouvernements.

C'était un monstre… oui… un monstre insidieux et bien vivant… Elle n'avait plus aucun doute désormais… Ils étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à tous les derniers événements… Elle le sentait… Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Pourrais t'elle vraiment changer quelque chose dans l'avenir sombre qu'elle voyait se profiler ?


	15. 15 Kioku

**_Je tiens à remercier lasolitaire pour sa reviews de félicitations et d'encouragement._**

**_Merci aussi à Swynn stratosphere pour son commentaire élogieux. Et pour te répondre, oui, les prochains chapitres vont être plus travaillés, en espérant pouvoir transmettre les émotions que je veux faire passer, et ne pas alourdir mon texte._**

**_Merci à Chouchi ^^_**

**_And Thanks for Guest. I am very happy that my fiction is amazing for you. Sorry, my english is very very bad..._**

**Sur ce, je vous préviens que le chapitre qui suit est violent et peut choquer...**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

**_Altar._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Kioku (Mémoire)**

Son congé étant terminé, Natsuki était de retour au commissariat de Shinjuku, reprendre l'enquête sur les meurtres des femmes avec ses collègues tout en donnant le change de ne pas en savoir plus qu'eux n'était pas de tout repos. En particulier en sachant que Kuran-san avait été témoin de son investissement personnel et qu'il se doutait que la jeune femme en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. De plus, ses récentes découvertes sur la très probable implication des SEARRS dans cette affaire, la policière n'avait pas vraiment pu se reposer. Et elle arriva totalement éreintée à son bureau professionnel. Vive la caféine qui coulait dans ses veines à profusion. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait masquer ses traits fatigués et les cernes résultant des dernières 36 h de recherche d'informations supplémentaires dans les bas fonds de Tokyo. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et ses collègues le sentant, ne se permirent aucun commentaires, laissant la policière s'installer pour le meeting d'avancée de l'enquête. Natsuki écoutait distraitement les hypothèses émises par son supérieur. Voyant l'air désintéressé de la jeune femme, Iwa-san décida de la prendre à part à la fin de la réunion.

- Kruger, j'ignore ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances pour revenir dans cet état, et je m'en fous, mais je te rappelle que nous avons une enquête à terminer et des coupables à retrouver. Alors j'apprécierais que tu redescendes sur terre. Si c'est trop te demander, on se passera de toi. Kuran m'a dit que tu étais trop investie dans cette affaire, pourtant c'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

L'interpelée foudroya du regard Kuran-san, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux sur les dossiers envahissant son bureau. Puis se retournant vers son chef, elle dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis tout à fait consciente de la situation, et totalement opérationnelle pour poursuivre l'enquête.

- Hum… J'aimerais pas avoir à te dessaisir du dossier Kruger. Ça ferait tâche dans ton début de carrière. Lança le vieil enquêteur.

La journée se poursuivit avec une extrême lenteur au goût de Natsuki, elle ne pensait qu'à rendre visite à Shizuru, et ensuite à poursuivre ses propres investigations auprès de ses informateurs. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle put enfin quitter le commissariat et prendre la direction de la clinique, essayant d'oublier sa fatigue.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Shizuru, son cerveau épuisé mit quelque secondes à analyser la situation se déroulant sous ses yeux effarés.

3 hommes en costumes cravate noir quittaient la pièce où demeurait l'ex Kaicho. L'un d'eux tenait fermement la femme de Kyoto sous son bras. Celle-ci était couverte de sang, et tentait vainement d'échapper à la poigne de son agresseur. Ses yeux rubis, qui étaient agrandis d'horreur et de peur, rencontrèrent ses homologues verts émeraude au bout du couloir. Elle mordit férocement la main de l'homme qui était sur sa bouche, et hurla :

- KUGA !

Son cri fit aussitôt réagir non seulement ses 3 kidnappeurs, mais aussi la policière qui s'était figée à 20 mètres d'eux. Tandis que l'homme tenant Shizuru se dirigeait vivement vers la sortie de secours, le plus proche de l'enquêtrice sortit une arme à feu équipée d'un silencieux et tira plusieurs balles sur Natsuki. Cette dernière plongea sur le côté en saisissant le 9mm qu'elle portait au niveau de ses reins.

Mais le tireur était un professionnel, nullement perturbé par le plongeon vif de la policière, les balles suivirent son mouvement. Natsuki n'avait même pas encore touchée le sol, qu'elle sentit de vives douleurs brulant sa chair et la projetant en arrière. Elle n'avait pas eue le temps de comprendre qu'elle était blessée.

Hébétée, elle porta la main sur les zones gauches de son corps. L'impact sur son épaule lui avait fait lâcher son arme, la balle avait ricochée sur l'os de sa clavicule, répercutant le choc tout le long de son bras. Une deuxième balle l'avait atteinte juste au dessus de la hanche, pénétrant dans la chair tendre de son ventre. Quant à la troisième, elle s'était logée profondément dans le muscle de sa cuisse. La douleur lancinante de son corps ainsi que le choc émotionnel de s'être fait tiré dessus, l'empêchait de seulement penser ou réagir.

Prostrée sur le sol, elle fixait les tâches d'hémoglobine répandues devant elle, lorsqu'une paire de chaussures parfaitement cirées se plaça à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Levant des yeux incrédules, elle vit sans réaliser vraiment, la gueule du canon de l'arme de l'homme pointée sur sa tête. Le tueur affichait un air froid et impitoyable.

**- NATSUKI ! NON ! NATSUKI !**

La balle qui allait mettre fin à la vie de Natsuki s'écrasa contre le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le hurlement de détresse de Shizuru avait sortis la policière de sa torpeur. Et au dernier moment elle avait saisie l'arme de l'homme détournant le tir mortel. Se redressant, elle frappa violemment la gorge de son agresseur, puis lui arrachant le pistolet, appuyant l'arme entre les deux yeux de l'homme, elle pressa la détente.

Un juron lui parvint de la droite, et portant son regard dans cette direction, elle vit horrifiée les deux derniers assaillants tenter de retenir la femme de Kyoto. L'état de son amie avait détourné l'attention des 2 hommes, qui n'avaient pas remarqués que Natsuki avait tuée leurs comparse. En effet, le corps de Shizuru était pris de violentes convulsions, ses yeux rubis roulant dans leurs orbites, ses bras, et le haut de son corps se tordait puissamment avec des gestes désordonnés et brutaux, ses jambes s'arquant dans une position impossible. Au point que les deux hommes peinaient à contenir Shizuru tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de l'issue de secours.

A la vue de ce spectacle insoutenable, Natsuki perdit instantanément toutes pensées logiques et rationnelles qu'elle aurait pu avoir malgré la souffrance lancinante de son corps. Ses yeux s'emplirent de folie meurtrière et d'une rage bouillonnante. Froidement, elle leva son bras armé, et tira 3 balles dans la tête d'un des 2 hommes. Stupéfait, le dernier survivant regarda stupéfait la policière se tenant un 20 mètre de lui, et se couvrant à l'aide du corps de Shizuru, il franchit l'issue de secours en trainant sa proie.

Ignorant le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures, et la brulure cuisante de la balle dans sa cuisse à chaque pas, l'enquêtrice parvint à rejoindre sa cible, laissant des trainées d'hémoglobine dans sa démarche vacillante et peu sûre. Il était entrain de placer l'ex kaicho inconsciente à l'arrière d'une voiture. Ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de terminer son geste, Natsuki tira 2 balles dans sa poitrine, et pour être sûre que le véhicule ne puisse bouger, elle vida le chargeur dans les roues.

* * *

Lorsque les infirmiers et médecins arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent la policière assise par terre, perdant abondamment son sang, et tenant fermement Shizuru dans ses bras en pleurant son prénom comme une complainte sans fin. L'équipe médicale eue bien du mal à forcer Natsuki à relâcher sa prise, tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement pour garder son amie auprès d'elle. Finalement, la perte de sang, et la redescente d'adrénaline eurent raison de ses dernières forces, elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

* * *

**Quelques instant plus tôt...**

Alors que Shizuru attendait patiemment la visite de Natsuki, 3 hommes firent irruption dans sa chambre. L'un d'eux tenait fermement une infirmière, et sous les yeux horrifiés de l'ex kaicho, avant même qu'elle n'est pu prononcer un seul mot, l'homme égorgea la pauvre femme devant elle. Le jet de sang sortant de la carotide tranchée éclaboussa copieusement Shizuru.

L'empêchant de crier, un deuxième empoigna de sa main le bas du visage de la femme de kyoto, et lui murmura d'une voix sadique :

- Salut ma jolie. Cris une seule fois, et je te pète les dents. Tu te souviens de moi ? On a pris pas mal de bon temps tout les deux la dernière fois, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais encore te faire crier … mais plus tard… Maintenant, viens là !

Elle fut sortie de son lit sans ménagement, et trainer brutalement par ses agresseurs hors de la chambre.

Sa tête tournait. Les maux de crâne qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de plonger dans les méandres perdus de sa mémoire, l'élançaient violemment. La voix de cet homme, son odeur de tabac froid, son haleine envahissait ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle était tirée dans le couloir, elle croisa les yeux verts émeraude pleins de stupeur de la policière. Mordant la main de l'homme qui était sur sa bouche, elle hurla :

- KUGA !

Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'un de ses agresseurs sortir une arme, et ouvrir le feu sur la jeune femme. Qu'elle vit le sang jaillir, et la policière s'écrouler. Elle perdit pied. Un feu irradiait son cerveau. Des images, des sons, des odeurs traversèrent son crâne avec brutalité. Toute sa vie perdue, ses souvenirs, réapparaissaient avec violence. Sa tête allait exploser si ce flux d'informations ininterrompu ne se calmait pas. Avec difficulté, elle voulut ancrer son regard sur l'enquêtrice, et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière, couchée au sol, allait être abattue froidement. Un prénom s'imposa à elle dans sa détresse, elle le hurla du fond d'elle-même se déchirant la gorge :

**- NATSUKI ! NON ! NATSUKI !**

Ce fut sa dernière douloureuse pensée alors qu'elle se sentait partir. Son corps ne répondait déjà plus. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. De violents tremblements s'emparèrent d'elle. Puis plus rien. Plus qu'un noir glacial envahissait son esprit en souffrance.

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient été prises en charge séparément. Shizuru avait été envoyée aux soins intensifs de la clinique, l'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongée sa tentative d'enlèvement était tel, qu'elle retomba dans un léger coma. Quant à Natsuki, les graves blessures par balles ne pouvaient être prises en charge par la clinique qui ne disposait pas de service d'urgence et de chirurgie adapté, elle avait été héliportée à l'hôpital principal de Tokyo. Après 5 heures passées sur une table de bloc opératoire, son état vital n'était plus engagé, elle fut donc installée en salle de réveil.

Toutes deux inconscientes, elles ignoraient qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir été attaquées…


	16. 16 Zetsubou

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

_**J'ai eue un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre... Ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots et tournures de phrases que je voulais. J'espère donc qu'il ne vous décevra pas.**_

_**Merci de me laisser des reviews sur vos impressions. Ca m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite.**_

_**Merci aussi pour les dernières reviews, favorites et follows ^^**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture,**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : zetsubou (Désespoir)**

L'atmosphère de la pièce était extrêmement pesante. Emplie de douleur, de pleurs silencieux, de sanglots spasmodiques. Les yeux autour d'elle étaient tantôt larmoyants, tantôt pris d'une torpeur horrifié et d'un sentiment de vide insoutenable. Comme si tout espoir, toute vie, avait définitivement quitté leurs destin. Les corps autour d'elle étaient tous brisés, blessés, intérieurement comme physiquement. Elle-même avait du mal a vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Etait-ce un rêve ? ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Toutes les horreurs qu'elles venaient de vivre étaient elles vraiment réelles ?

Le regard morne et sans vie de Mai balaya lentement les quelques visages de femmes autour d'elle. Son corps était glacé, sans force. Son bras gauche cassé lui faisait mal. Les points de sutures sur son front la brulaient et la démangeaient. Baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements déchirés, elle nota laconiquement, qu'ils étaient couverts de sang séché. A qui était tout ce sang déjà ?

* * *

**Quelques heures plutôt.**

Vêtue d'un tablier, Mai était en train de préparer ses fameuses ramen instantanées qui avaient tant de succès auprès de ses amies. La soirée promettait d'être calme et amusante. Sa chambre de dortoir accueillait quelques invités qui se chamaillaient tranquillement autour de la table basse trônant au centre de la pièce. Entendant un bruit de choc et un petit cri de douleur accueillit par des fous rires, la rousse tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir Mikoto à terre se frottant énergiquement le front alors qu'une belle bosse faisait son apparition. Sa jeune colocataire avait encore tentée une acrobatie, et avait loupée sa réception, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Akira, Takumi, Tate et Midori. Mai ne put retenir un sourire affectueux en voyant les larmes briller au coin des Yeux de Mikoto, et elle gronda gentiment la jeune fille en lui signifiant que si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille, elle n'aurait pas droit à un gros bol de ramen.

Ce moment de quiétude fut interrompu par l'extinction soudaine des lumières de la chambre, et l'explosion de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit assourdissant avait totalement pris au dépourvu les personnes présentes dans la pièce, leurs tympans résonnant douloureusement sous l'onde d'impact. Dans la pénombre, Mai vit plusieurs hommes firent irruption dans la chambre. Mikoto et Akira furent les premières à réagir, se redressant brusquement face à leurs agresseurs. La rouquine, sous le choc ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait des cris, des bruits de coups, des jurons. Combien d'hommes étaient entrés ? Elle l'ignorait… Son corps figé réagit finalement lorsqu'un jet de sang l'éclaboussa au visage, et le hurlement de détresse d'Akira. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Mai, une forme venait d'atterrir à ses pieds. Takumi. Le visage de son petit frère exprimait une douloureuse surprise, alors qu'une rosace sanglante s'élargissait sur sa poitrine. L'une de ses paupières n'était plus qu'un trou sanguinolent, l'impact d'une balle avait emporté une partie de son crâne, projetant sur son ainée de l'hémoglobine et des matières cervicales. Elle tomba à genoux auprès du corps, l'appelant avec une incompréhension totale. Une main l'a saisie.

- Mai ! Bon sang MAI ! Il faut se tirer !

Cette voix… Tate ? Le jeune homme tentait de relever sa petite amie, lorsque que plusieurs balles transpercèrent son ventre. Il tomba en arrière, serrant de ses bras son abdomen. Crachant du sang, il souffla :

- Mai… Sauve-toi ! Vite !

Mais la jeune fille était incapable de bouger, de penser. Une violente gifle l'a sortie de sa torpeur. Midori et Mikoto l'entouraient couvertes également de blessures. Ne laissant pas le temps à Mai de dire un seul mot, la jeune professeur la souleva, et la poussa par la fenêtre de la chambre, avant de sauter elle-même tandis que Mikoto couvrait leurs fuites.

La rouquine perdit connaissance après son atterrissage dans les buissons bordant le dortoir.

* * *

Mai reprit ses esprits alors qu'elle était secouée par les soubresauts d'un véhicule roulant à vive allure. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Dans le petit espace, se trouvait près d'elle Midori, Mikoto et Yukino.

Dans un léger râle de douleur, la rouquine demanda :

- Qu'est ce que…. Où sommes-nous ?

- Ca va aller Mai, Yamada nous emmène dans un endroit sûr. Repose-toi. Lui répondit Midori en lui caressant délicatement le haut du crâne. S'abandonnant à la caresse rassurante, mai s'apprêtait à sombrer de nouveau dans la torpeur, lorsque soudain :

- Attends, où sont Takumi ? Tate ? Akira ?

Seuls des yeux tristes et baissés lui répondirent. Des bras tremblants l'entourèrent.

Le cœur de la rouquine comprit instantanément qu'ils n'étaient plus là. L'impact de cette réalité lui arracha un cri de souffrance continu. Elle se débattit de l'étreinte réconfortante, ignorant la douleur de son bras cassé, refusant la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas morts.

* * *

Yamada les amena jusqu'à l'appartement où se trouvait Miyu et Alyssa. Youko les y attendaient et soigna les blessures des Ex himes. Mai était dans un tel état de choc, qu'elle entendit à peine Yamada raconter que toutes les jeunes femmes avaient été attaquées presque simultanément.

Akane, Shiho et Nao avaient disparues. L'appartement que Nao occupait avec sa mère avait été saccagé par un violent combat, et le corps de sa mère avait été retrouvé sur les lieux, mais aucune trace de la jeune fille. Akira avait été abattue par leurs assaillants lorsque, par vengeance pour la mort de Takumi, elle s'était jetée sur eux avec une rage incontrôlable. Yukino avait été secourue in extremis par Yamada et ses hommes, mais Haruka avait également été tuée en tentant de protéger son amie.

Shizuru et Natsuki étaient toutes deux hospitalisées et toujours inconscientes suite à leurs agressions.

La violence, la rapidité, la synchronicité et l'efficacité de ses attaques avaient totalement stupéfait les hommes chargés de surveiller les jeunes femmes. Que certaines aient pu en réchapper tenait du miracle. Et les multiples exécutions des êtres se trouvant proches des anciennes Himes montraient une résolution et une brutalité froide et sans nom. Les instigateurs de ses tentatives de kidnapping étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure, ne laissant aucuns doutes sur leurs intentions, et ne voulant laisser aucuns témoins en vie.

A cet instant, Midori regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir suivit les conseils de Natsuki. Ce bain de sang aurait pu être évité. La jeune professeur regardait les visages hagards autour d'elle. Mai était assise contre un mur du salon, prostrée, les yeux vides. Yukino était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, pleurant lourdement, son corps tremblant de sanglots. Mikoto d'habitude si joyeuse et insouciante était désormais grave, fixant sa colocataire de ses grands yeux jaunes emplis de tristesse et de colère.

Il était clair que leurs ennemis étaient d'un tout autre niveau que ce qu'elles avaient connues lors du festival. Que voulaient-ils exactement ? Comment pouvaient-ils verser autant de sang sans se soucier des conséquences ? Que pouvaient-elles faire réellement pour les arrêter ? Le pouvaient-elles seulement ?

Youko s'approcha doucement de Midori, et lui signifia de la suivre. Elles entrèrent seules dans la cuisine adjacente, fermant soigneusement la porte.

- Midori, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue de tout ça avant ?

- Qu'aurais je pu te dire ? Tu crois que je m'attendais à ça ?

- Tu m'avais fait suffisamment confiance pour me raconter le festival des himes et me parler de ta thèse. Mais là… Quand Yamada est venue me chercher en me spécifiant que j'aurais des blessés à prendre en charge, je ne m'attendais pas découvrir une situation de cette ampleur. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ?

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire, à part soigner nos blessures, et attendre d'être toutes réunies. Quand Shizuru, et plus particulièrement, Natsuki, seront sur pieds, on pourra enfin envisager des solutions… Yamada et Sakomizu ne peuvent rien faire à part nous cacher quelques temps.

- Midori, j'ai peur pour vous. J'ai peur pour celles qui ont disparues. De plus, l'état de choc de Mai et de Yukino n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Si c'était possible, j'aurais fait hospitalisée Mai. Perdre son frère et son petit ami est trop pour elle…

- Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre, et essayer de prendre soin d'elles.

Elles avaient conscience de l'incapacité totale dans laquelle elles se trouvaient actuellement. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre… Attendre douloureusement la suite du sombre destin se profilant devant elles… L'espoir de mener une vie normale un jour n'était plus qu'un rêve inaccessible…


	17. 17 Itami

_**Tout d'abord je remercie chaleureusement les personnes ayant postés les dernières reviews. Celle de Guest, m'a particulièrement fait plaisir, car elle m'a permit de constater que j'avais atteint mon but lors du précédent chapitre en voulant faire ressentir aux lecteurs la violence et la rapidité de l'attaque sur les himes.**_

_**Désolée de t'avoir un peu déçue, Swynn stratosphre, il est vrai que le dernier chapitre était court, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire comme je le voulais...**_

_**Je vous préviens aussi que le chapitre qui suit à des passages qui peuvent choquer de jeunes lecteurs par les propos crus et certains actes qui sont décris.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous,**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Itami (Douleur)**

_Fais chier…._

Fixant de ses yeux émeraudes le plafond blanc au dessus d'elle, ressentant d'intenses brûlures sous les pansements recouvrant son épaule, son ventre et sa cuisse. Les anti douleurs ne soulageaient que très peu sa chair meurtrie, les bandages la démangeaient. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas soulager cette démangeaison. Ses bras étaient sanglés au lit sur lequel elle était allongée. A peine s'était-elle réveillée, qu'elle avait tentée de partir de l'hôpital pour rejoindre Shizuru. En réponse à son refus de se laisser soigner sagement, l'équipe médicale l'avait donc attachée. Ainsi forcée à l'inaction, elle fulminait. Sans cesse, dans son esprit, elle revoyait la scène de la tentative d'enlèvement de l'ex Kaicho. Elle revivait en boucle chacun de ses gestes, le moment où elle avait été blessée, la gueule de l'arme qui avait failli la tuer, et surtout le fait qu'elle venait de tuer 3 hommes… Elle n'avait encore jamais donnée la mort. Et pourtant, sans hésitation, elle avait pressée la détente du pistolet, fauchant la vie des kidnappeurs sans aucune pitié. Son corps tremblait légèrement, le choc émotionnel d'avoir tuer la saisissait enfin. Elle ignorait l'identité des agresseurs, mais pouvait revoir leurs yeux fixés sur elle avant qu'elle ne les tue. Son estomac se révulsa au souvenir des pupilles des 3 hommes. De l'odeur acre, et de la couleur tantôt rouge clair, tantôt presque noir du sang. Du poids de l'arme dans sa main. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eue le choix, que c'était eux ou elles. Mais la brutalité et le sang froid dont elle avait fait preuve au cours de ces quelques minutes l'horrifiait. C'était sans l'ombre d'un remords qu'elle avait agit. Elle avait perdu pied comme jamais auparavant. Même lors du festival des Himes, elle avait su rester logique et n'avait pas céder à ses impulsions meurtrières. Et là, il avait suffit de voir Shizuru en danger pour qu'elle agisse sans aucune cohésion humaine. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse et irréfléchie dans ses actes que l'ex kaicho lorsqu'elle avait anéanti la première Division lors du festival.

_Fais chier…_

Son regard se posa sur le bouquet de fleur disposé sur le chevet près de son lit. Elle grogna. Son chef Iwa-san et Kuran-san était passés la voir. Et leur visite n'avait pas été de simple courtoisie pour la convalescente. Le vieil enquêteur lui avait annoncé qu'elle était suspendue le temps d'une enquête approfondie sur l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu. En effet, non seulement elle avait tuée 3 hommes, mais sur les lieux avait été retrouvé son 9 mm qui n'était pas une arme déclarée, ni réglementaire. Et donc, les services généraux interne de la police se chargeaient de vérifier l'implication exacte de la policière dans cette affaire. Certes, la légitime défense n'était pas écartée vue les blessures de la jeune femme et le meurtre de l'infirmière. Mais le fait qu'elle n'est pas pu fournir de réponses cohérentes et tangibles aux enquêteurs venus l'interroger, sa situation était loin d'être éclaircie.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Yamada dans sa chambre. Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement de voir l'homme ici. Ayant pour habitude d'agir exclusivement dans l'ombre, son informateur ne s'était jamais exposé en plein jour. Sa venue soudaine, tout l'air grave de ses traits empli d'appréhension la policière.

- Et bien, Kuga, tu fais pas les choses à moitié… T'es bien amochée. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.

- Hum… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? c'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- Je sais. Mais je ne viens pas avec de bonnes nouvelles.

A ces mots, Natsuki tenta de se redresser, et son mouvement brusque lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, le visage trempé de sueur froide.

- Du calme Kuga !

- Shizuru, elle_

- T'en fais pas, elle va bien… Enfin… après l'agression, elle est retombée dans un léger coma, mais elle vient de se réveiller. Mais si je suis venu, c'est pas pour elle. Une grande attaque d'envergure a été organisée à Fuuka. Toutes les Himes ont été attaquées presque en même temps. Je n'ai rien pu faire, à part emmener les survivantes à la planque.

- Qui ?

- On a pu récupérer que Tokiha Mai, Mikoto, Midori et Yukino. Akane, Shiho et Nao ont surement été enlevées. Akira a été tuée, tout comme Tate Yuuichi, Takumi Tokiha, Haruka et la mère de Nao.

A cette annonce, Natsuki pâlit. Comment pouvait-il y avoir eue autant de morts ? Si rapidement.

- Co… Comment vont-elles ?

- J'ai fait venir Youko afin qu'elle les soigne. Elles ont des blessures légères, mais c'est surtout psychologique. Tokiha-san est plongée dans une grande léthargie, et Yukino est en dépression sévère. Les autres parviennent encore à tenir.

Se ressaisissant, elle grogna :

- Détache-moi, je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de faire quoique se soit_

- Putain ! Détache moi je te dis ! Me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas !

Yamada soupira, puis obtempéra en voyant le regard résolu de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, une fois libre de ses mouvements, arracha les perfusions de ses bras, et saisit le sac sous son lit contenant des habits de rechange que Kuran lui avait apporté. Ignorant les douleurs que causaient ses gestes, et le léger vertige la saisissant, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se vêtir avec l'aide de Yamada.

- Aide-moi à sortir de là.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Voir Shizuru.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à marcher. Je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant.

Natsuki grogna de frustration, mais arrivant à peine à tenir debout, elle laissa l'homme faire.

Ils parvinrent à sortir de l'hôpital discrètement. Et Yamada la laissa devant la porte de la chambre de Shizuru. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à ouvrir la porte, sa main se figea lorsque entendit des sanglots étouffés provenir de la pièce.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre de clinique, celle qu'elle occupait depuis des mois. A son réveil, elle s'était laissée osculter par le médecin et avait répondu simplement aux quelques questions posées par le pratricien qui avait constaté qu'elle avait recouvrée sa mémoire. Comme elle aurait aimée ne jamais se souvenir… Avoir la possibilité de retrouvée une vie quasi normale et simple. Mais l'horreur ne s'estompait pas. Lors de sa toilette, elle n'avait pu que constater les marques atroces déformant son corps à vie. Les boursouflures de chair informes de certaines des cicatrices recouvrant sa peau, stigmatisant irrémédiablement le physique qui lui avait value tant de louanges au lycée. Masi le pire de tout, était ce qu'elle avait subit durant sa captivité… Sans cesse, elle revoyait ces hommes abuser d'elle, les uns après les autres, violant son intimité avec une brutalité sadique, déchirant son être, lui volant sa virginité, la frappant, laissant le fil d'une lame parcourir sa peau, la rendant folle de douleur, a demi inconsciente, et riant de lui arracher des hurlements de souffrance en la pénétrant brutalement… Combien d'hommes l'avaient souillée ? Elle ne pouvait en tenir le compte. Ils avaient pris soin de la détruire totalement. Brisant sa volonté comme son corps. Comment était elle supposée vivre désormais ? Comment pouvait elle seulement accepter de continuer à vivre ?

La souffrance de ses souvenirs lui arracha des gémissements et des sanglots, tandis que tout son être se recroquevillait, prit de spasmes de peur et de dégoût. Des larmes lui brulaient les yeux, elle les laissa couler librement sur l'oreiller qu'elle étreignait.

- Je veux mourir… Je n'ai pas la force d'accepter ça…

* * *

Entendant Shizuru pleurer, Natsuki serra les dents, luttant pour se maintenir debout malgré la douleur lancinante causée par ses blessures, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la silhouette recroquevillée en position fœtale et secouée de sanglots. Sa tête tournait dangereusement, priant pour ne pas perdre connaissance, elle s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuru. Cette dernière sursauta violement, et tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la policière, ses yeux vermillons étaient emplis d'une profonde souffrance. Jamais Natsuki n'avait vu un tel regard de détresse chez l'ex Kaicho, son cœur se serra, et c'est d'une voix rauque d'émotions qu'elle souffla :

- Shizuru…

La femme de Kyoto se perdit un instant dans les yeux verts émeraude la fixant, puis fuyant son regard et s'écartant de la main posée sur son épaule, elle dit :

- Non… Ne me touche pas Natsuki.

Ses mots choquèrent l'enquêtrice, mais elle voulait réconforter son amie, et ignorant sa requête déconcertante, elle retourna doucement Shizuru face à elle.

- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas, et ne te laisserais pas. Tu as retrouvée tes souvenirs n'est ce pas ?

Un sanglot lui répondit tandis que l'ex kaicho se serrait contre sa cuisse et saisissait fermement sa main. Natsuki regrettait d'avoir son bras gauche immobilisé et de ne pouvoir étreindre son amie, elle la laissa pleurer tout son saoul pendant de longues minutes en lui répétant :

- Je suis là… Je resterais toujours avec toi Shizuru…

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, Shizuru se redressa sans un regard pour la policière et lui dit :

- Je te remercie Natsuki. Mais… Je ne peux pas… ce qu'ils m'ont fait… je ne peux pas l'accepter… Je suis sale… je suis_

- Pas un mot de plus ! Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'ai le rapport médical. Et sache que je ne te laisserais pas sombrer, ni abandonner ! Répliqua avec colère Natsuki.

Tout en disant ses mots, elle força Shizuru à la regarder en lui saisissant le menton. Puis continua :

- Je vais tous les retrouver Shizuru… et leurs faire payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Et toi, tu va me promettre de tenir, de guérir, et de rester auprès de moi.

- Natsuki. Je … Je n'en ai pas la force ! Comment veux tu que je vive en ayant été défigurée de la sorte ! Tu as vu l'état de mon corps ?! Comment veux tu que je l'accepte ! Je ne pourrais jamais oublier que j'ai été souillée de la sorte ! Et aucune vengeance ne pourra me faire accepter mon corps désormais !

Shizuru criait ses paroles avec une voix rageuse et douloureuse, la détresse et le dégout se lisant sur ses traits torturés, elle frappait ses jambes de ses poings fermés.

- Moi je t'accepterais toujours Shizuru. Car je t'aime, et je me fous que tu sois couverte de cicatrices.

L'ex kaicho se figea. Stupéfaite, ne sachant si elle avait bien entendu ou non, elle regarda son interlocutrice. Natsuki était toujours assise sur le bord du lit, affichant un air sérieux, ne détournant pas les yeux suite à sa déclaration et, sans laisser le temps à son amie de réagir, elle se pencha lentement, glissant doucement sa main droite sur le visage de la jeune femme hébétée devant elle, laissant enfin parler son cœur, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, sincère, empli de tendresse. Durant les quelques secondes que dura le contact de leurs lèvres, le temps se figea. S'écartant un peu, Natsuki fixa le visage de l'ex kaicho, guettant sa réaction. La femme de Kyoto ne pouvait retenir les larmes coulant sur ses joues en voyant l'attente silencieuse dans les yeux de la policière.

- Nat…Natsuki… Kannin na…. Mais je ne peux pas… accepter…

Nullement démontée ou surprise par ses mots, cette dernière répliqua fermement :

- Tu m'accepteras Shizuru. Parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'aime. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. De plus, sache que je refuse que tu reste ici. Pour plus de sécurité, tu va venir chez moi. Et ça, c'est sans indiscutable.

Natsuki se doutait depuis longtemps que ce qu'avait vécue Shizuru serait un frein pour la jeune femme, et en conséquence, elle s'était préparée à l'éventualité que l'ex kaicho la repousserait. Elle en connaissait la raison, et ferait tout pour lui faire accepter non seulement son corps, mais aussi pour la guérir de ses viols et tortures. Néanmoins, elle devait l'interroger sur l'identité de ses kidnappeurs, et par la même, lui faire se rappeler son traumatisme. La policière savait que ce ne serait pas simple.

Toutefois, pour découvrir enfin la vérité, elles n'avaient pas le choix.

La réponse de toute cette affaire était présente dans les souvenirs de la femme de Kyoto.

* * *

**_Shizuru acceptera t'elle finalement son corps et les sentiments enfin avoués de Natsuki ?_**

**_Natsuki trouvera t'elle enfin l'identité des bourreaux de l'ex kaicho ? Mais aussi les raisons des enlèvements des ex himes ?_**

**_Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de Kioku…_**

**_Qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? A vos commentaires s'il vous plait, je veux savoir !_**

**_Altar._**


End file.
